BMW
by Animefreak Amii
Summary: Officially named Bleach & Mikomi Watanube. Mikomi is a new soul reaper. She is a part of squad 6 and torments Byakuya. Poor poor Byakuya. She is cute and goofy but serious and strong. HanataroXOC IchiXRuki a little and more I think. T to be saaaafe! Also more to the whole plot, but you'll figure it out inside! Don't want to spoil the whole thing!
1. Chapter 1

**BMW**

**Chapter 1: Graduation Day**

I ran across the lawn as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't want to be late to my own graduation ceremony. I ran into the building and sat in my seat just in time for the names to start being called. All the free soul reapers were there watching the ceremony. I looked around as I waited for my name to be called. I saw few soul reapers there that I knew. I heard them nearing my name and started silently making my wish over and over again. I heard the person next to me leave and I sat up straighter.

"Mikomi Watanube!" I jumped up at the sound of my name and ran up the stairs by the stage. I tripped on the last one and did a face plant. I slowly stood up and walked the rest of the way calmly instead of embarrassed like I felt. I listened as my achievements were announced. Finally I got what I was waiting for. "Mikomi Watanube, are you ready to be assigned to your squad?"

"Yes sir."

"You will become a member of squad 6. You will work under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai. This will be your uniform. He held out my uniform and I delicately took it in my hands.

"Thank you sir." I bowed to him then to everyone else.

"This concludes our graduation ceremony. New squad members must report to their respectful squads at 9 tomorrow morning." With that everyone left the building. I walked out smiling like an idiot.

"Mikomi!" I turned to the voice.

"Miyako!" I ran and engulfed her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" She laughed.

"We saw each other an hour and a half ago."

"It was a really long hour and a half!"

"I know! I thought they were never going to call you!"

"I was starting to think that!"

"Then to top it off, they put us in different squads! I was put in squad 4 and you were put in squad 6! I bet you have lots of cute guys in your squad."

"I bet you do too! There are pretty clouds in the sky." Miyako laughed at my distraction. I was looking at the sky and walking at the same time. It's always a mistake for me to do that. I ran into someone and fell flat on my butt.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I looked at the voice and froze. I saw a cute guy! He had black looking hair and blue eyes… or they seemed blue.

"I'm fine. That wasn't my first fall today so it's perfectly fine. I'm Mikomi Watanube, squad 6."

"I'm Hanataro Yamada. I'm in squad 4."

"Hi there Hanataro! I'm Miyako Kiyoshi! I'm a new member of squad 4. Could you show me where to go tomorrow?"

"In could if you wanted me to. What about Miss Watanube?" he asked in a shy way.

"That's perfect! Mikomi can just follow her captain." I nodded at her comment before letting a look of horror settle on my face.

"I-is something wrong Miss Watanube?" Hanataro asked.

"I just realized something," I whispered.

"What?" Miyako asked with worry.

"What if my captain leaves early tomorrow? I'll lose some sleep! It's horrible! Those are pretty trees."

"Did you have your free sugar focus pill this morning?" Miyako asked.

"No! I don't have a short, flowers are pretty. There's a flower shaped cloud."

"I rest my case," she said triumphantly.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No."

"Alrighty tighty then!"

"Here Mikomi. Eat this candy." Miyako gave me a piece of candy and I ate it really fast. I gasped.

"You lied to me! That wasn't candy!"

"It wasn't? Oh well," Miyako said in a monotone. It was a monotone! She knew it wasn't candy! She tricked me!

"You knew Miyako!"

"You needed the pill. I don't see what the big deal is." I stood up filled with anger.

"I do!"

"I'll sleep at your house and help you prank killer flower captain tonight."

"All is forgiven!" I saw Captain Byakuya Kuchiki walking past our little group of 3. "There he is! Be back in a few!" I gave an evil laugh then ran after him yelling, "Bya-kun!" He froze as I got close and turned around to look at me.

"I'm your captain now. Treat me with respect."

"Can I play with your hair Bya-kun?"

"No."

"But I can make it look pretty."

"I don't care." He started walking again. I followed.

"It'll have every woman in the soul society wanting you."

"Leave me alone Watanube."

"But you'll look great!"

"I look just fine."

"But you'll look great instead of just fine!"

"I like my just fine look."

"But looking great is better Bya-kun!"

"Respect me!"

"Let me play with your hair!"

"I think she belongs to you." Byakuya jerked his thumb at me while looking at Miyako and Hanataro.

"What are you talking about?" Miyako asked.

"Just take this girl and go home," Byakuya told her.

"If she takes me we can go to your home Bya-kun?" I asked, jumping in.

"No. You can go next door."

"But that's where I go everyday!" I paused and took on a shocked expression. "You told a joke," I said in a shaky voice. "Miyako, I ishness scarededededed!" Byakuya smiled and my sugar focus pill kicked in. "He ishness smilinged!"

"When did she take her pill," da Byakuya askeded.

"I gave it to her about 10 minutes ago."

"That explains why it's just kicking in now. Go home and get to sleep early." He went bye-bye.

"Beddy-bye time?" I askeded. Miyako heady-bobbed a yes. "Yays! Awesomnesedissness!" We all went bye-bye to Bya-kun's next door. "I haves a home sweet home!"

_(A/N: BMW is officially named Bleach & Mikomi Watanube. I will continue The Mysteries of This Life once I can. Mikomi talks like she does for a reason that was said and will be expanded in a later chapter. I don't own Bleach or its characters. If I did… *evil laugh*. Never mind about that. Please review. Have an awesomenessedissness day or night!)_


	2. Chapter 2

BMW

Chapter 2: Finally 4th seat

"how does that make you feel?" I asked my captain with a smile.

"Go away set 5," he told me with a frown.

"I'm checking your psychological health. See that cloud? Isn't it pretty? Look at the butterfly!"

"You're the one in need of a psychological health check," he said with a bigger frown. A hell butterfly flew into the window and landed on the captain's shoulder.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, the head captain wishes to speak with you, your lieutenant Renji Abarai, and 5th seat Mikomi Watanube immediately."

"Don't I get a hell butterfly too, Bya-kun?"

"How should I know?" his eye was twitchery!

"Your eye is twitchery again!"

"Let's leave Mikomi. MIKOMI GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I looked at him from my spot in the tree outside his office. I was at the tippity top.

"We're leaving right?"

"How did you even get up there so fast?" I gave him a blank stare.

"Monkey climb!" He came outside and gestured for me to follow him. I jumped off the tree and fell into step behind him.

* * *

><p>"Mikomi Watanube is to accompany you both to the world of the living as your fourth seat," shouted Head Capy-kun. His voice booms a lot!<p>

"Am I really fourth seat, Head Capy-kun?"

"How is she fourth seat?" Reny-kun shouted.

"Don't shout Rany-kun!"

"Shut up newbie!"

"You're just mad that no one uses Chiyu Hime to cut pickles!"

"That only happened once!"

"It happened 20 times!"

"Stupid newbie."

"You're just mad that Zabimaru is an ass and Chiyu Hime is a sweet goddess!"

"Damn newbie!"

"You're just mad that I became fourth seat two months after graduation!"

"Stop taunting him Mikomi," said my captain.

"He started it."

"I'm ending it."

"Yes Sir."

"Now go get ready and met me in my office."

"Yes Sir!" I turned and left.

(A/N Ok. I know there was a long wait for a short chapter, but I'm trying to end my other stories, go to school, and get over writers block so please continue to read this! I don't own Bleach or its characters.)


	3. Chapter 3

**BMW**

**Chapter 3: Ready to Go**

I smiled at Miyako and Hanataro. They didn't seem too happy about it though. Miyako was the worst about it. She had thrown over eight tables over in squad four. We were now standing in front of each other with Miyako huffing.

"I don't see what the big deal in the world of the living is where they need you and the two commanding officers of your team." I gave her a look as serious as it could be with me having taken my hyperactive sugar focus pill.

"Miya-chan! It's a great opportunity since I got promotation device! And I get to learn a lot about the world of the living. It will be awesomenessedissness! Just relaxation time till I come back through the big happy doorway from that place!"

"I don't like you going with just those two guys! They don't know your needs like me and Hanataro! That's it!"

"What is Miya-chan?" She flew from the room in her fast running speed with a smoke cloud that looked like a bunny.

"I agree with her Miss Mikomi."

"Hana-chaaaaan! Not you too! I don't want both my buddays to not like my path of promotation device!"

"It's just that we worry about you."

"I is not a miss! I is a Mikomi Watanube!"

"I know Mikomi. Just please calm down."

"Cake-cake." He let out a sigh.

"Maybe one day you won't have to take that sugar focus pill." We sat together. I gave him a giant smile.

"Its effective timey will go bye-bye soontime." That made him give me a smile with a blush.

"Hana-chan, are you upset about my promotation or my bye-bye?"

"I think it's you leaving without someone that knows everything that needs to be done for you going with you."

"I just need da pills."

"It's almost time for your monthly check up."

"Noesies!" Miyako threw open the door.

"Hanataro and I will be joining you to secure the medical health of you and your commanding officers."

"Awesomenessedissness!" I jumped in joy.

"Her sugar focus pills will wear off soon Hanataro. Although, in case you haven't noticed, that's her favorite word and she will never stop saying it."

"Righty-tighty buddy."

"See? Her speech is already improving."

"Righty-oh." I saw the meaningful glance pass between the two. I let a gasp escape my lips.

"What is it Mikomi?" they asked.

"You two like each other!"

"What? No! Hanataro and I are as interested in each other as you and me!"

"Righty," I said sarcastically.

"It's true Mikomi!"

"Sure," I said in the same way.

"At least your pills wore off."

"Oh shut up unless you're going to admit the truth." She stared into my eyes without blinking.

"We. Are. Not. Interested. In. Each. Other." I gasped loudly.

"You didn't blink. You're telling the. Squirrel shaped clouds are going above us! Look at them!" Miyako and Hanataro had hopeful looks with my long time of paying attention. The looks were crushed when I got distracted by the clouds.

"It was longer than last month," Miyako told him sadly.

"You guys hate the way I am, don't you?"

"No. Of course we don't Mikomi," Miyako said. I let tears fill my eyes.

"Yes you do!"

"Are you PMSing?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!"

"You are."

"Shut up! You guys hate my short attention span! Admit it! That's why you always get hopeful when I go off on long rants! You hate it!"

"No we don't. We just think that you would have an easier life without it. That's all we want for you since you're our friend."

"Don't lie to me Hanataro!"

"But I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are. And Miyako hates my short attention span too."

"No. I don't hate it Mikomi."

"Then why do you make me take these stupid pills?"

"So you can focus and live life to the fullest instead of always getting distracted by random things."

"I'm leaving." I left after the longest rant of my life and got distracted by a hell butterfly on my way home to get ready for the trip to the world of the living. All five of us met in front of the gate to go to the world of the living.

(A/N: Poor poor Mikomi. I only own everything in this chapter except Hanataro. Ladeedadeeda. So now she's upset and headed to the world of the living. It'll explain a lot of stuff when they get there. Uhm. Review if you like. I don't own Bleach or Mikomi would be a reality.)


	4. Chapter 4

**BMW**

**Chapter 4: Hanataro's View on Mikomi and Her Life**

Mikomi Watanube is a wonderful person when she can focus. There are few times when that's possible. She has a short attention span. That may not seem like a big deal but it is.

Because of her short attention span, she can't focus even if it would be the only way to save her life under normal conditions. Over the years, it's gotten better, which should not be possible. The only time she can focus and be normal is when she's at her squad meetings and training.

She takes pills to focus. They're filled with sugar and a bit of other ingredients that make her hyper and childish. She is still a wonderful woman. She has special needs because of her attention span. The only two people that know about them are me and her best friend Miyako.

Her pills are only a small fraction of the needs she has. She is a very special person. Miyako and I have to give her a special monthly check up to make sure that everything is going right with her. She has some hidden properties that Miyako has revealed to me. Miyako has told me everything about herself and Mikomi.

They were both born in the 78th district. They grew up together and took care of each other since their parents were always busy and never around. The two were basically alone in the world. Mikomi saw a soul reaper one day and started to become obsessed with becoming one herself.

When they were almost old enough to enter the academy, Mikomi and Miyako got attacked by some angry and drink strangers. Mikomi forced Miyako to run and save herself. Miyako did as she was told and got help. She found Mikomi with some serious injuries and that is when the short attention span surfaced. We give her monthly check-ups to check on her old injuries and brain trauma. She doesn't remember that happening and it's for the best.

_(Mikomi and Miyako are MINE! Bleach and its characters aren't though. I finally told you about her short attention span and her sugar focus pills so ha-ha!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**BMW**

**Chapter 5: Time to Leave.**

"Miky-chan! Kenny, she's up there!" Mikomi looked to the voice with a smile.

"Chiru-chan! Pachi-kun!"

"Stupid newbie! Stop yelling so loud!"

"Shut up Reny-kun! At least my Chiyuhime is a sweet goddess and respected by the squad members!"

"Damn newbie."

"Leave her alone Renji," said captain Kuchiki. The captain and lieutenant of squad eleven ran over to stand in front of Mikomi.

"Did you come to wish me good luck?"

"Of course we did Miky-chan!"

"I came to try and land a hit on you."

"That won't happen Pachi-kun. I'm glad you came Chiru-chan!" She was ignoring me and Miyako.

"Miky-chan, Kenny really wants to try and hit you."

"Ok. One try." I watched in horror as the captain of squad eleven raised his zanpakto over his head and brought it towards Mikomi's head. She stepped to the side at the last possible second and the zanpakto impacted with the ground. "You lose. I am zeh winnah!"

"You just took some of the pills didn't you?"

"Yeah. They'll take affect soon enough."

"Have fun in the world of the living Miky-chan!" I lifted up my bags and slung them over my shoulder. Mikomi gave both people a giant hug.

"It's time to go fourth seat," said captain Kuchiki.

"But Bya-kun!"

"Now."

"Can I please do your hair?"

"No! Now come on!"

"Just once?"

"MIKOMI WATANUBE WE HAVE TO LEAVE AT THIS PRESICE SECOND!" She straightened and ran up to captain Kuchiki.

"Please?"

"YOU MAY NOT DO MY HAIR!"

"Fine." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and followed him through the portal. Miyako and I followed with lieutenant Renji behind us.

_(A/N: Poor Hana-chan was ignored. I only own Mikomi and Miyako. I don't own Bleach or its characters.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**BMW**

**Chapter 6: Arrival  
><strong>

We stepped out of the senkaimon in front of Urahara Shoten. Mikomi started running towards the store once she spotted it.

"Mikomi," said the strict voice of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Mikomi paused and turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked.

"We are here on a mission, fourth seat," sneered Renji. She frowned at him

"Don't talk to me like that or I will punch you in the nose."

"You, stupid low ranked officer, are an idiot."

"Awwwwwww! I love you too! I forgive your insults since I know you're just doing it because you're jealous of me having Chiyuhime." Mikomi smiled at him. He just gave her a dirty look before speaking again.

"At least my zanpakto isn't too worried about breaking a nail to fight alongside me."

"At least my zanpakto is awesome enough to be nice and have an awesome power that she lets me use!"

"At least I'm not a dumbass!"

"Are you sure about that?" At that question, Miyako started laughing loudly. She was soon joined by Mikomi. I joined in after. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki even cracked a smile.

"Shut up!"

"Oh come on Renji! You have to admit that it was hilarious!" He paused to contemplate her words for a few minutes before joining in on our laughter.

"It was a good one. This is the only time I'll admit it."

"That's fine by me." She paused in her laughter. After repeating her joke, she started laughing again.

"That was great! I can't believe I came up with it!" We continued to laugh for several more minutes. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki broke it.

"We did come here on a mission. If we get our gigais right now, we can start the mission sooner." Mikomi was serious the moment he started talking.

"Yes sir. Where do we get the gigais?"

"If you come in here, I'll lead you to the gigais we have in stock. You must be new to Karakura Town missions." Kisuke Urahara was trying to talk to Mikomi, but she was ignoring him.

"This is the world of the living? It's so much like the soul society. Are we really in the right place?"

"Yes, Mikomi. We are in the right place." She didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Mikomi, are you questioning his sense of direction?"

"Well, Bya-kun is a man. If we are lost, he wouldn't have stopped to ask for directions on the way and he would insist that we are in the right place. JiJi-chan did that for one of our missions."

"My name is Renji! You're the reason we got lost! Plus there was nowhere around to ask for directions anyways!"

"We had passed a place a while back! Plus, don't try to pin this on me!"

"It was your fault though! You didn't pack my map!"

"You are supposed to pack your own damn map!"

"You are supposed to do what I say!"

"You act like I would follow the orders of a total ass!"

"It's your job as a lower squad member!"

"Renji and Mikomi, do not make me put you in time-out! I will separate you for the rest of the mission if you continue. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes Captain."

"Actually, being separated from JiJi-chan is a reward rather than a punishment."

"If i separate you, the one getting on my nerves the most will be sent back to the soul society." At that statement, Mikomi fell silent. "Now come inside."

"Yes sir." We all walked inside and went to the back to get our gigais. Mikomi looked as amazing in the gigai as she did outside of it.  
>That day was just us looking around the area and meeting some of the local people that approached us because of the personalities of Mikomi and Miyako combined. They were just approachable. Their personalities made up for mine, Renji's, and Captain Kuchiki's.<p>

_So much fun! I love writing the scenes where Renji and Mikomi fight. Mikomi is so much fun and her fighting with Renji is even better. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and Miyako. Also, do you like her nickname for Renji? Should I change it? If yes, to what? Thanks for reading! All the readers are amazing and I love them! I also love reviews~! *Wink, wink. Hint,hint.* _


	7. Chapter 7

**BMW**

**Chapter 7: Enter Crazy Soul Reaper**

I was running from the school to the nearby hollow that appeared with Rukia behind me. She was yelling at me for some reason. I just ignored her and kept going. We arrived at the location not that long after leaving. It was pretty close to the school.

"Ichigo, my brother came here with a few other soul reapers today! We don't have to respond to these hollow calls," Rukia said when she ran up. I rounded on her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I yelled at her. She shot a glare at me.

"I tried! You just don't listen!" I would have retorted if Uryu, Chad, and Orihime hadn't shown up.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked instead.

"We came because of the hollow," Uryu answered.

"Let's just kill it," I said, annoyed. A black blur shot across the sky and went straight past the hollow. The hollow disappeared instantly from the attack. We all looked to the blur.

It was a happy soul reaper with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was dancing around in the air with a giant smile spread across her face. She was probably crazy.

"I got here before Ry-chan!"

"There you are! Stop changing what you call me! Just call me Renji and get it over with!" That signified the arrival of Renji.

"No can do, Ry-chan! I only follow orders from my captain!"

"I'm your Luietenant! It's the same damn thing!"

"No it's not!" Renji was losing against the crazy soul reaper.

"That's it! I am going to kill you!" The crazy soul reaper let out a scream and left with Renji close behind. Byakuya entered the scene and followed them.

"Renji and fifth seat Watanube, leave each other alone!" Another girl went after him.

"Leave her alone! She can beat some sense into that dumbass you have for a luietenant! Go get that mean old Renji!" We stood there, frozen by how strange everything that had just happened was.

"Well that was weird," I said to break the silence. Hanataro ran past us right after I had said that. He ran in the direction everyone else had gone.

"Miss Watanube, you need to go back to Urahara Shoten!" She appeared behind him after he said that.

"I don't wanna!"

"Go back to Urahara Shoten."

"Try and make me." The second female soul reaper appeared.

"I will drag you back to Urahara Shoten by your toes if I have to," she told the crazy one. The crazy girl froze and then started to trudge back the way they had come originally.

"I'll go start the check-up," Hanataro volunteered.

"I'll clean up her mess with Bya-kun and Renji." Hanataro ran off after the girl confirmed her mission with him. That's when she spotted us. She smiled and made her way over to us. It was more towards me.

"Hi there. I can tell by your face that you don't know Mikomi. Mikomi and I are pretty new to the whole soul reaper ordeal. We graduated not long ago. She has a short attention span." She pulled out a pill. "This pill helps her focus, but it makes her act like that. She's really sweet though. Renji is just an idiot that gets angry with her too easily."

"Where the hell is she?" shouted Renji from a short ways away.

"I'm Miyako Kiyoshi. My friend is Mikomi Watanube. I'm sure you already know Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki. Our other friend is Hanataro Yamada."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo."

"I am going to kill Watanube!" Miyako looked irritated.

"Excuse me." She ran off towards Renji's voice. Rukia followed her.

"That girl's friend is strange." Uryu gave me an annoyed look.

"You already forgot their names didn't you?" I didn't answer. He was right. "You did."

"Shut up Ishida." Rukia came back laughing with the girl. Renji and Byakuya were following them. They stopped in front of us.

"I can't believe Mikomi did that to Renji!" Rukia laughed again after blurting that out.

"What did she do?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, I forgot that I was going to introduce you to everyone when we got back. Orihime, this is Miyako Kiyoshi. She's a friend from the soul society. Mikomi is too. Miyako, this is Orihime Inoue."

"Hello Orihime. I'm surprised you can see us. It's nice to meet you. If you're anything like Mikomi, we will get along well. Anyways, what Mikomi did was hilarious. She paid a visit to Captain Zaraki and got him to chase her through the part of squad six's barracks where Renji was sleeping during his vacation. Since she woke him up from all the noise, he came out of his quarters yelling. Captain Zaraki decided to chase him after he nearly ran into him. A lot of damage was made from the chase with Renji. He had to clean up and repair all of squad six's barracks! It was great!" I laughed at Renji because of that.

"Shut up or I'll tell him that you want a fight, Ichigo."I stopped at Renji's threat. We stayed there for a while with Miyako, Renji, and Byakuya. They left after a while to "check on Mikomi" so we went back to school.

_I love this. I made it in Ichigo's point-of-view just because I wanted to put all of this in there. Mikomi is my favorite. As always, I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and Miyako. I also own the specific hollow mentioned in this chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

**BMW**

**Chapter 8: Crazy Soul Reaper Reappears  
><strong>  
>We were sitting in class and waiting for it to start. Everyone was scattered about the room. I was doing my best in ignoring Keigo who was trying to hit on Rukia. It made me angry that he was doing that. I didn't even know why. The teacher chose the perfect moment to walk in and stop me from getting up and attacking Keigo. Everyone sat in their seats and waited for her to start the lesson like normal. I decided to think about the soul reapers we had seen the day before.<p>

"We have new students come from Kyoto. Come on in you five." I didn't even look away from the window.

"Give a brief introduction to the class."

"I'm Mikomi Watanube! I like butterflies and fun and animals and squirrels and people and most of all making Reny-kun mad!"

"I hate you so much Mikomi!" I looked up at the sound of Renji's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell it to Bya-kun. He fixes problems."

"Miyako, we should stay out of this," Hanataro tried.

"NO! NO ONE MESSES WITH MIKOMI WITHOUT MESSING WITH ME OR BEING TREATED WITH MINIMAL INTEREST!"

"Miyako, I have a better idea~!"

"What is it?"

"Shun the non-believer! Shun!" Mikomi held out her arms and turned her head away from Renji.

"Mikomi, Renji, behave for the rest of the day and I will stand between you tomorrow," Byakuya said. That worked quickly.

"I'll be good. Make sure that Reny-kun is too."

"Be good Renji. Mikomi is going to be a good girl. Be more like her."

"I am way better behaved than she is!"

"Prove it to me by behaving for longer than her."

"I'll beat him! I'm going to be the best one!"

"Never!" They were soon ignored.

"I am Miyako Kiyoshi! I like clouds and pranks." Mikomi attacked her with a hug.

"I am Hanataro Yamada. I like to take care of other people."

"He's like a doctor! He's really good at it too!" Mikomi attacked him with a hug.

"Thank you Mikomi."

"I am Renji Abarai. I hate Mikomi."

"Renji, I told you to behave. I am Byakuya Kuchiki. I like the sakura blossoms."

"That certainly was the most exciting introduction we have ever had. You can sit in any empty seat."

"Thank you."

"Thank you Oh-sensei!" I watched Mikomi take a seat by me. Shinji had been using that seat when he was there. He had left though so it was currently empty. She smiled as she sat in the chair. Miyako took a seat on the other side of her, Hanataro sat behinf Mikomi, Byakuya sat behind Miyako, and Renji sat on the other side of Byakuya.

"You should spread out a little. It will give you the opportunity to meet new people and make friends." Everyone looked at the teacher before letting their eyes drift over to the group of five.

"I would prefer to sit near both Mikomi and renji to make sure they behave. They like to argue and be disruptive," Byakuya told her cooly.

"What about the other two?"

"You can't make me sit away from Mikomi or Hanataro! It's like a crime! Hanataro and I keep Mikomi focused. She has a short attention span so we are the only ones able to keep her in line while she's paying attention," Miyako explained. Her voice was persuasive. The teaccher accepted the reasons and turned to the board to start the lesson.

"The board is so shiny!" Everyone looked at Mikomi. Miyako had one hand over her mouth within a second.

"Hanataro, her medicine if you will?" she asked him calmly. He reached in the bag he had with him and pulled out a small round pill. It looked like candy. Miyako took it and moved her hand from Mikomi's mouth. Immediately, Mikomi started to thrash around to avoid taking the medicine.

"Mikomi, take it right now."

"No! It's an evil pill!"

"Take it or else."

"Or else what?" She looked at me and reached across the aisle. I felt her hand in my hair.

"It's so bright! It's spiky too! Is that a butterfly?" She shouted excitedly. She jumped up and pressed her face against the glss. It was a butterfly.

"Mikomi, I know where you keep your diary and how to open it. In other words, I know all of your secrets that you don't want anyone to know. That includes the one way to open your mouth for you." Mikomi faced Miyako with a confused look. The look of confusion was replaced with one of horror as she was tickled. she collapsed on my desk in a fit of giggles and Miyako stuck the pill in her mouth. She cut off Mikomi's air so she would swallow. Once it was done, she pulled Mikomi up and sat her in her original seat before taking her own seat.

"Why do the girls all go to Ichigo?" Keigo whined.

"Shut up," I growled. He did as I said and everyone faced the front for the lesson to resume.

"Mikomi, go to the hall. Miyako, go with her. You will spend this entire lesson out there."

"Yes ma'am." Miyako led an upset Mikomi into the hall. Hanataro got up and followed. Something was wrong. Hanataro shouldn't have followed them. The teacher should have made him stay. Mikomi shouldn't have been so crazy and hyper. The second one was a real surprise.

_Hey guys! College is hard! That aside, Mikomi has a reason for having a major freak out in class. I'll explain it, eventually. It'll probably be next chapter. WHat does everyone think of Mikomi? It's already on chapter 8! That should give you a really good idea about how she is. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and Miyako. Thank you for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**BMW**

**CHapter 9: Confrontation**

The bell for lunch rang and the group of three I was looking for was gone. Rukia was as well. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Byakuya or Renji since the bell rang. Were they even still there? I started to wander around the school in search of the missing groups. I stopped short at an unfamiliar scream. The sound was vcoming from my left so I ran in that direction to try and figure out the commotion without thinking.

"Leave me alone,' shouted Mikomi's voice from a short way up.

"That's right! Leave her alone or deal with a sword shoved so far up your fat ass that not even surgeons can remove it!" That voice was Miyako's.

"That's a dinky little wooden sword. I'm more interested in you anyways," said a male's voice. a yelp of pain from the same guy was heard soon after. I arrived right as Mikomi was whacking the guy with a wooden sword.

"What are you doing?" I asked both females. They ignored me. Hanataro came running up after my question and droppped a bag in horror at the scene.

"Mikomi, stop that." His voice was gentle. It was enough to make her stop though. She threw the sword on the scared and beaten man before turning to Hanataro with a smile full of childish innocence and joy.

"Hana-kun, you're back so soon! Are you sure I need to take the test?"

"Yes. What were you doing to that man?"

"I was whacking him with a wooden sword because he was trying to take advantage of Miyako."

"You're reacting better to the new medicine we have for the length of this trip."

"I know! I talk normal! It's boring."

"Well you need this one for our trip. We can switch back once we get back home."

"This mission could take a really long time though!"

"I know, but it's what's best for you."

"I'll keep this one for the time here then."

"That's good."

"I need to talk to the three of you," I said seriously.

"Mikomi, what happened here?" Rukia asked when she came running up. Mikomi got the literal blank look on her face. She looked completely clueless.

"She beat the hell outta him," I answered.

"Is this true Mikomi?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do that?"

"He was taking advantage of Miyako!"

"Oh. Good girl then."

"I still need to talk to you."

"About what?" Miyako asked. I looked at her to see her hanging upside down from a tree with purple shorts showing from under her skirt.

"Why are you here?"

"Head Cappy-kun sent me, Bya-kun, and Jiji-chan here. These two came to take care of me." Mikomi had joined Miyako in the tree and I saw that she was wearing matching purplle shorts. They were so similar. It could even be considered creepy.

"Why did he send you?"

"I don't know. He said we would know the problem when we saw it."

"Why do you need them to take care of you?"

"With my short attention span and ADHD I have special needs."

"I though tyou only had a short attention span."

"Nope. I have ADHD too. That's probably what causes the short attention span."

"That is the short attention span. I've only been telling you that since you started it."

"Yay!" That confirmed my suspicions of them being comletely insane! Both girls jumped from the tree and landed with feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Is that all you need?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye then. Let's go guys." Miyako led the way while she spoke.

"Bye Orangatane-kun!" My mouth fell at Mikomi's nickname for me. Rukia busted out laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to miss the next class because the nurse was chevking to see if she pulled anything. She didn't.

_I am half asleep. Bedtime. I only own Mikomi and Miyako and pervert dude that got beat with a wooden sword. Goodnight all._


	10. Chapter 10

**BMW**

**Chapter 10: Time to Talk About Mikomi**

Miyako here. I should tell everyone about Mikomi before anyone starts to freak out about her.

She is the sweetest person. She has always been sweet and nice. I had always believed that all nobles were jerks.

Let me back up a little. You're probably confused. Mikomi comes from a small noble family that hardly anyone notices. It's still a noble family that some know about. Those who do are too low down to talk to the nobles. They skip the step of asking for help and go straight to attack mode.

Mikomi is much younger than me. I was her protector. Her mother went to Rukongi for a visit and was attacked without her guards present. I jumped out of a bush and attacked her attackers. She was impressed by my abilities so she asked if I wanted to get out of Rukongi. I agreed happily. She took me home and told me I would protect her young daughter.

Mikomi was a mere child when I met her. Her mother opened the room and showed me a sleeping Mikomi. We were in the doorway when she awoke with a yawn and a bright smile. She ran up to us and held up her arms at her mother. She picked up the cute child and hugged her tightly. Mikomi giggled and looked to me with a smile.

"Hi," she said cutely. I greeted her in the same manner and told her who I was.

I have long since abandoned my old identity. It became necessary to get new identities.

I helped raise Mikomi. She was the first person that made me smile each day. Her whole family was nice. Mikomi was just so cute and fun though. Thanks to her personality, I continue to be her protector. Every protector of her family has stayed with the one they are protecting.

It was Mikomi's birthday when the incident happened. She was finally old enough to stand at her full height. That was barely old enough to enter the academy that soul reapers went to. She was talking it over with her parents after the festivities had ended. I stood behind her like I always had. Her parents constantly told her that being a soul reaper had many downsides by stating each one they could think of.

There was a loud crash outside and each protector took hold of the one they were meant to protect. I took hold of Mikomi around the waist and took her up to her room. We hid in her closet. She was so scared and I hated it. I held my hand over her mouth and whispered for her to stay silent. She made no sound except to breathe.

After an hour of ransacking the place, the ones that caused the chaos entered Mikomi's room. We heard shouts to look everywhere. Mikomi hid all of her expensive things in a small bag in her closet. When the men didn't find anything in her room or the bathroom, the leader left with most of the men. Two of them stayed with orders to look in the closet. I took Mikomi's small bag and stuffed some of her clothes in it. The door opened once I had finished stuffing everything inside and handed it to her.

I jumped up and attacked both men. They had no time to let out a sound. I was a silent killer. Mikomi stood and ran to her dresser to throw in more clothes. The bag was soon filled and she looked to me for a plan.

I did the only thing that could be done at that point. Mikomi was fully trusting of me. I scooped her up and left with her in my arms. A ways out, I paused to reassure Mikomi of the situation.

The attackers found us while I whispered that everything would be alright. I fought them off as best as I could. It wasn't good enough. They got to her and knocked her out in the worst way possible. They tried to take her back to their leader, but I was able to stop them and take Mikomi away from there.

I took her to squad four for help. I entered as a mere servant. Captain Unohana remembers me. She led us straight to a closed off room. No one was allowed to enter. She fixed up Mikomi and gave me a medicine that would change Mikomi's personality slightly to keep her hidden. It also hid all her memories of before that time.

I went to research and development late in the night and talked to the developers to get anything that could change appearances at least slightly. They gave me a paper that told me how to make something like that. I made the item as a pill.

Everyday, Mikomi takes the pill as medicine for the medicine Captain Unohana gave her that night. I take it in private. A month after we started taking them, we went to the academy and registered to become soul reapers. She never noticed the change in my appearance. She no longer remembers what happened. It's for the best. Once the medicine wears off, she may hate me forever.

No one knows that she's a noble. No one knows about her family. No one knows that her name is one that I came up with upon her awakening in squad four. No one knows that I chose my first name from one book and my last from a record of previous academy students. No one knows that late at night, I go to the home we left and look for clues of who ruined our lives. No one knows that her whole family is missing. No one knows that she cries out in despair at night and I have to silent her. No one knows what she's been through for such a young and sheltered girl. No one knows how different the two of us really are from how we act.

It needs to stay that way until we find who ruined everything.

_That is the true story of Mikomi. I only own Mikomi, Miyako, and this idea. You have to admit that it's a twist. This wasn't my original intention, but I like it better. Thank you for reading! An extra thank you to the people that have reviewed because you did an extra thing. I am also very thankful to all that have followed or favorited. The stats tell me that BMW has 3 reviews, 3 favorites, 5 alerts, and 728 views. You probably don't know by the way I've been making my author's notes for this before now, but I get ecstatic and very nervous every time I write a new chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

**BMW**

**Chapter 11: Miyako's Wish Upon a Star**

It was a late night. We had arrived in the world of the living three days before. Mikomi and I were lying on the roof of Urahara Shoten stargazing. Well, I was stargazing, Mikomi was sleeping. She had fallen asleep an hour before. I was aware of her head on my shoulder and the rest of her body curled up against my side. It made me happy that she was peaceful on this night.

As I gazed at the stars, I realized that one was brighter than all the others. I smiled at the memory of Mikomi and I wishing upon stars when she was young. Maybe it was the innocence of her sleeping form that made me do it. Maybe it was the desire for things to return to the way they were, or the desire to be able to protect Mikomi and tell her everything again that caused my actions. Whatever it was, I found myself close my eyes and let the star know my wish.

"I know that I never believed in this before. There is a lot that I never believed in. I'm sorry for not believing in you. Please grant me one wish, even if you never grant me a wish again. Just please grant this one. I wish that the other protectors and I could take the ones we have sworn to protect back to their home without the threat of the ones that drove us away coming back," I whispered. "If not for me, do it for the one I protect. Do it for Mikomi. It will improve her life by a lot. That is something that I want for her."

"Miyako, what are you and Mikomi doing up here?" Hanataro asked. I craned my neck to see him without actually getting up and disturbing Mikomi. I grinned like the Miyako he knew.

"We were stargazing. She fell asleep," I replied quietly. "I would've brought her back in, but I didn't want to disturb her." He nodded like he understood. He had never seen Mikomi sleep so he didn't know how amazing it was to see the look of peace on her face.

That was when it was ruined. Mikomi started to stir in her sleep. Her face scrunched up in a painful way. My heart clenched at the sight and I'm sure that she was in pain in multiple ways in her dream. She started to whimper, making my heart clench even more.

"Mommy, Daddy, it's what I want. I don't ask for much. Just please come back. That's all I want." I hugged her tightly and turned my body to face hers.

"It's ok Mikomi. I'm here as your protector and friend. No one will get you. You're safe with me." I usually whispered that to her when she had nightmares. This nightmare was different. I wasn't sure if it would work this time. I was soon answered by her whimpering slightly louder.

"I miss you both." I gently whispered her real name in her ear. At the sound, she relaxed in my arms. Her whimpering quieted until it stopped. I hugged her tightly once more before releasing my hold and returning to the way we were before.

"Is Mikomi alright?" Hanataro asked from his place on the roof. I looked to him and nodded.

"It was just a nightmare. Maybe being out here is affecting her because of the chill in the air." He immediately turned and left to get a blanket for her from inside the store, house, thing.

"Mika, I'm scared." I stiffened at the sound of the name. Ok, so my name wasn't all that different.

"I'm here for you. Don't be scared. I will protect you until my last breath. It is my duty as your protector and friend."

"Thank you." She put an arm around me and hugged me in her sleep. I smiled at the little girl I saw in her. She had done the same thing one night when I had only been protecting her for around five months.

Hanataro returned shortly after. I smiled at him covering us up. There was a tender look on his face when he looked at Mikomi. I didn't miss it. She would have though. I love the one I protect, but she is so dense when it comes to love between two adults or young adults because of her age. He moved a small piece of her hair from her face and smiled and the look of peace she had.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" We both looked to the voice.

"There is no way in hell you found out," I whispered. The grin I saw told me that my statement was wrong.

_Ooooooooo. Who is it? Why is Miyako so freaked out? When will she tell Hanataro about Mikomi. How is Mikomi sleeping so well on the roof? Some of those questions will be answered next chapter. Others won't. It will go up sooner than my usual late update. Sorry about being so late. I just had trouble thinking about this chapter and I am in college now. I miss high school so much. It was a lot easier than this. College is so hard! Enough about my life. I don't own Bleach or its characters. Mikomi and Miyako are mine though so no touchy. Have a great day! Hopefully my internet connection isn't affected by our usually flooding weather right now and I can get this up. In case I can't I must say: don't blame me! Blame nature for deciding that now is the time to give us a flash flood in the desert! It makes no sense but it happens every year at least once! Darn you nature! This is the wrong time! Please read next chapter. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, or whatever you do to this story. If I get it up to five reviews, I will be ecstatic. Hint, hint. You don't have to. It just makes me happy. I've been into long author's notes recently. I'll stop this one for anyone still reading this note._


	12. Chapter 12

**BMW**

**Chapter 12: Couldn't Be True**

I woke up with Mikomi asleep against my side. She was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. I smiled back and shook my head at the memory of the night before.

"_The child needs her mother." We had been fighting for two hours. I had slipped out from Mikomi's grip after the head of security appeared and disposed of the man after her. He was the one I was fighting._

"_She needs safety! That is why she is here! This is the safest path for her! She has a strong squad that will protect her in a fight against a hollow. I protect her otherwise. How did you figure it out?"_

"_I am the head of security. I know everything about the family and their protectors. I even know about the servants."_

"_I will keep her here until you do your job."_

"_I have been doing my job!"_

"_Oh really? Then who attacked the family?"_

"_I do not know that."_

"_Then figure it out! I will not take her from this safe life unless the ones that attacked the family are in custody or dead."_

"_Her mother misses her. Are you really going to keep a child away from her parents?"_

"_Yes. I will keep her here for her own safety. That is my purpose."_

"_Very well. If you are not back within one year, I will be forced to have you killed and replaced after I take the child back home to her mother."_

"_I would like to see you try," I growled in response. He smirked and rushed off to get back to the family camp for emergency situations._

I looked back at Mikomi and slipped out from under the blanket. I sighed and looked over the side of the roof where Renji was arguing with the Urahara Shoten kids. It was time to be Miyako again. I grinned like I would to bug Renji or Byakuya and jumped off the roof. My contact with the sound was silent which allowed me to sneak up behind him and poke his side. He jumped like five feet in the air making the little boy laugh.

"That moocher got spooked by a girl!" I looked at the boy and smiled. When Renji regained his composure, he glared at me and decided it was time to open his big fat mouth.

"What the hell eas that for?" he yelled.

"Watch your language! There are children present!"

"Like I would listen to you! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"My ears! My virgin ears have been ruined!" I covered my ears and started running around in circles. This angered him even more.

"You're acting an awful lot like Mikomi right now!" I noticed Mikomi jump down behind him.

"That's why we're bestest friends forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-."

"I get the point!" Mikomi jabbed his side with her elbow. He grunted and glared at her.

"What the hell?"

"The language! It hurts my virgin ears," Mikomi and I shouted together. We ran around in circles.

"You guys are idiots."

"Shut up moocher," Mikomi yelled at him.

"I'm not a moocher!"

"The kids say you are. Anyone younger than me can't lie. They're innocent and perfect little angels." Renji glared at her.

"Everyone in this town is younger than you!"

"That's not true. You're here. And you're old. Old person! I need to get you an old person walker so you can move around! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooold!" I saw Renji's face go red with anger at Mikomi.

"Don't make me call Bya-kun on you Renji," I warned. Mikomi turned to me with an excited smile.

"Let's go bother Bya-kun!"

"Great idea!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," we shouted, running off together. Byakuya was right inside with a cup of hot tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"Target spotted. Are you ready private?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She grinned.

"You know the battle plan?" I nodded again. "Let's go." We both ran out and started poking Byakuya.

"We're bothering you," we sang over and over again. He sighed and continued like we weren't even there. Mikomi would have none of that.

"Our attacks are ineffective! It's time for formation 583,762 of battle plan B!"

"Roger!" Mikomi took his cup out of his hand and gently placed it on the table. She did the same with his book and started to massage him.

"What are you doing?" he ground out.

"Giving you a massage so you don't kill us with our new prank."

"I haven't killed you yet. Why would I now?" Mikomi started shaking him violently.

"Imagine it! Take some time and imagine life without us! Do it Bya-kun! Imagine that life right now!" After a full minute of doing that, it was my turn. I sat on the table in front of him and smiled.

"Is it a good life Bya-kun?" I asked sweetly.

"It's only a little less hectic than usual. Renji always finds someone to argue with and I have to stop it." I then leaned forward and kissed him.

"Run away," we yelled in our hasty retreat. Our plan worked. After my kiss, Byakuya was angrily chasing us. That was the third time that month that he fell for it! He was so easy. I smiled at the childish innocence Mikomi still held. It was amazing and nostalgic. I missed when she was that cute little girl I took care of. It was all different now though.

_Miyako! Why you so hard to write! Oh well. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Miyako and Mikomi. Theys awesome and fun. Join my story next chapter since I'm back to normal sized author notes! Byez!_


	13. Chapter 13

**BMW**

**Chapter 13: A Day with Hanataro**

Hanataro and I were walking around the town alone. Miyako told us she was busy. Hanataro had wanted to show us both the town. It was great that he had been there before.

"What's that?" I pointed at a building excitedly.

"It's a cake shop."

"There's ice cream over there!" I dragged Hanataro over to the building and reached for the door with a bright smile.

"We aren't in gigais right now."

"We need ice cream," I whined.

"Let's get in our gigais and go get some."

"No! Those things aren't comfy! Let's get some cake!"

"We need our gigais for that."

"Clothes?"

"We still need our gigais."

"Candy?"

"We need our gigais to buy anything."

"Uncomfy! I want ice cream! Look at the butterfly! Let's go catch it!"

"You need to take your medicine."

"No!"

"Take the medicine."

"No!"

"Don't make me get Miyako."

"Noes! She attacks my weakness!"

"Take the pill."

"Fine! Look at the doggy!" I ran off after the dog.

"Mikomi! Wait!"

"Doggy!"

"I'm calling Miyako!"

"Run faster doggy!"

"Miyako, Mikomi won't take her pill."

"Noes! Run away!" I ran off and hid in a dark corner of a dark alley. I stayed in the shadows. Mikomi walked up to my hiding spot in her gigai with mine on her back. She set it down and pointed at the body.

"Get in the gigai. This way, if you take your pill, I can get you some ice cream."

"Ice cream," I screamed at the top of my lungs. I launched myself into my gigai. Once inside, I swallowed what was in my mouth. I gasped and stared at her." I just swallowed the pill. You're an evil mastermind."

"Thank you! Let's go get ice cream. Hanataro is waiting there."

"I'll go then. Hana-kun doesn't trick me." Miyako patted my head.

"Awwwwww. Poor Mikomi took her medicine." I an off towards where Hanataro was for the ice cream! I scream you scream we all scream for ice cream!

"Hana-kun! I'm heredededed!"

"There you are Mikomi!"

"Hana-kun! Miyako is mean! She trickeded me," wailed to him. He gave me an awkward hug.

"It's ok. She only does it because she cares about you."

"I scream for ice cream?"

"Yes. The counter is just over there. Get any flavor you want. Miyako gave me money to get you ice cream after you took your medicine."

"Yaysa!" I ran to the counter and pointed at three different flavors.

"Can we get an ice cream cone with those three flavors and one with vanilla?"

"Sure thing." The guy made the ice cream cones in front of us. "So who is this pretty lady?"

"I'm Mikomi Watanube! This is my friend Hana-kun!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mikomi. Hana isn't your name right?"

"It's Hanataro Yamada. She likes to give people nicknames."

"Here's your cones." I took mine and started licking happily while Hanataro paid the man. "Have a nice date!" Hanataro turned red.

"It's not like that! We're just friends!"

"Of course you are. Young love is so cute and I could never miss it."

"It's true!"

"Hana-chan, let's go to that store. It's decorated all prettyful-like!" I pointed out the window at a pink store with dresses in the windows and white flowers on the front.

"Mikomi, that store is for little kids."

"Let's go to the one next to it then!" I pointed at the next store in the chain that had dresses in the window as well. Those looked like they would fit me. They were also very pretty. Hanataro led the way uncomfortably. We walked in together and I looked at all the clothes. I ran around and picked out a few outfits and two dresses. An attendant came up.

"Do you need a dressing room?"

"Yeppitty yep!"

"This way," she said with a weird look. I followed her and changed into the first outfit for Hanataro's approval. I stepped out and smiled at him. He was so uncomfortable that I found it cute.

"Hana-kun, what do you think?" He turned his head towards me and let his jaw drop slightly.

"You look amazing Mikomi!" I smiled and licked up the remaining bit of my ice cream before going back into the dressing room while eating the cone. I repeated the process of getting Hanataro's approval for a lot of other outfits. We spent the rest of the day in clothing shops. It was fun and not what we had originally planned.

_I don't know what to write! I'll do better next chapter! I promise! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and Miyako!_


	14. Chapter 14

**BMW**

**Chapter 14: No One Takes my Job!**

We was sitteding in class. The teachy lady was teaching us. She stopped when some boy walked in with a paper. Miyako growled like a doggy. I turned in my seat to look at her. She just shook her head noes. I lookeded back to the front and started to smilinged at the boy and teachy lady.

"Tell the class a little bit about yourself," the teachy lady said.

"My name is Katsuro Kageyoshi. Martial arts is a large part of my life. I practice for at least three hours a day."

"Can you teachy me?" I shouted from my seat.

"Can you teach me to stand on the corner of the desk like that?" he shouted back.

"I dunno how I dided it. It just happensed."

"I'll teach you."

"Awesomenessedissness!" I jumped onto Ichigo's desk beside me.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at me.

"I came to say hello carrot head!" I jumped on the floor and went into my seat.

"Mikomi, stop causing chaos in the class," scolded the teachy lady.

"That must be a new way to say hi!" The boy jumped on Uryu Ishida's desk near the front. "Hello!"

"Get off my desk." Uryu wasn't fazed. He kept reading his book so I joined the boy on Uryu's desk.

"Hi Ru-kun!"

"Mikomi, leave people alone and sit down," Renji said calmly.

"No way red pineapple head!"

"What was that?"

"I called you red pineapple head! You're now a man with weirdo eyebrows!"

"Her pill wore off! Take her down," Miyako shouted from her desk.

"Mikomi, come take another pill," Hanataro calmly tried.

"Never!"

"Take the damn pill Watanube!"

"Don't yell at me Baba-chan!"

"Stop changing the nickname! It gets stupider and stupider!"

"You get stupider and stupider!"

"You do!"

"You're just jealous of Chiyuhime!"

"Shut up about her!"

"Mikomi, Renji, get in your seats and be quiet. Mikomi, take your pill."

"Ok Bya-kun!"

"That's right. Get off my desk," Uryu said with his nose still buried in his book. I jumped down.

"Bye Ru-kun!" I skipped back to my seat and took the pill Miyako held out.

"Go find a seat," said the teacher.

"Alright." The boy jumped on my desk with a smile. I looked up at him. "Hi!"

"That's not really how people say hi. I just did it to annoy carrot head."

"That's not my name!"

"It should be. You are now Itchy-chan!"

"Nevermind him. What's your name?"

"I'm Mikomi Watanube!" He jumped to another desk and repeated the process until he got to Miyako.

"Hi!"

"Get off my desk or I will stab you with my pencil."

"She's just cranky! Isn't that right Miya-chan?"

"It's a serious threat."

"Jump away," he yelled at the top of his lungs. He started jumping around uncontrollably. He even got Bya-kun mad. I jumped onto my desk once Bya-kun turned red.

"You took my job!" He bumoed into me and we both fell. Mikomi caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Thanks Miya-chan!"

"It's my job. Your job is to annoy Bya-kun and red pineapple head. Mine is to protect you while you do it."

"You're the bestestested friend I've ever had! Hana-kun is in second place. I've known you for longer." Miyako helped me stand uppity up.

"It's too touching!" The boy jumped on my desk and started jumping around uncontrollably again. Then he stooded on Renji's head! Miyako and I burst out laughing. Then he jumped on Bya-kun's head which made us stop.

"You have until one to get to the other side of the room," growled Bya-kun. The boy jumped to the other side of the room.

"You took my job again! No one takes my job!" I ran towards him, effectively making him hide outside the door.

"Mikomi, sit down this instant!" I turned to Bya-kun's sharp voice.

"Yes sir!" I ran and sat in my seat silently. "He got me in trouble," I muttered.

"Stay silent Mikomi," Bya-kun ordered quietly,

"Yes Captain," I muttered before falling silent. I bounced in my seat because of the pill. I eventually fell off. I climbed back in my seat and repeated the process five times before Bya-kun said I could whisper to myself if it would stop me from bouncing out of my seat.

_So that's that… Who's the new guy? Why does Miyako hate him so much? Find out sometime later! Thank you for reading! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own my crazy and fun characters. That's why they're in my story and not Bleach. I guess that was obvious. Oh well. Fun! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	15. Chapter 15

**BMW**

**Chapter 15: Settling Into the Life of the Living**

"Miya-chan! Guessest what happeneded!"

"You found out that your pill is going to wear off any second now and you used the last bit to annoy the hell out of Bya-kun?"

"Noes! I invites over Katsu-chan! He wants to help yous and mes adjustings to living here."

"No. I'm not going to go anywhere near that boy."

"Fine. Wes are goings to funlandsy!"

"No you aren't."

I stomped off and waited in a corner for my pill to wear off. I left the shop when it did and stood at the designated meeting spot. Katsuro was going to meet me for a fun day that would put my adjustment to the world of the living to the test. I calmly waited. I got distracted a lot, but it was still fun until a hollow appeared. I sighed and ate a piece of soul candy. It was a calm one.

"Watch my body for me! Don't do anything stupid or reckle-. Butterfly!"

"Go fight the hollow."

"Right." I floated up and sliced the mask with Chiyuhime. "Yay! Chiyuhime is the best!" I hugged my zanpakto.

"You should return to your gigai. You are supposed to be meeting some boy soon after all."

"Fine Chiyuhime. I'll go." I went back and got into my gigai again. I was back to waiting.

"It's the annoying girl," muttered a voice I knew fairly well. I looked at Ichigo. He was with the special ability holders and Rukia.

"Hi everyone! How are all of you?"

"You aren't acting like yourself," Uryu pointed out.

"I haven't had one of my pills in my system for over two and a half hours. Oh my gosh! That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny!" Rukia immediately looked at the cloud.

"It does."

"It's so cute! I like your dress. Orihime, do you know how to sew?"

"Yes."

"Can you teach me? I tore my cutest dress."

"Uryu knows how to sew too. He's really good."

"Orihime, that's a fun fact! Rukia, I really like your dress! Where'd you get it?"

"Uryu made it."

"Oh my gosh! Teach me! I'll stay off of your desk for a whole four months!" I had a habit of jumping on his desk still.

"Alright. Why are you still here?"

"I don't know. I don't even know why we came. It's been seven months. They had to change my medication twice. Look at that butterfly! It's a hell butterfly." I held up my hand and pointed with my index finger at the hell butterfly. It landed on my finger and immediately told me the message.

"Fourth seat of squad six, Mikomi Watanube, you are to come back to the soul society. There is an urgent matter in need of your attention. Meet in the office of the Head Captain as soon as possible." It flew off after the message.

"Uh. I have to go. If you see Katsuro, tell him I had to leave because he was late. Uryu, you can teach me to sew some other time. Thank you. Bye!" I ran off as fast as I could to drop off my gigai and head back to the soul society.

I was alone when I went back. The head captain had a big surprise for me when I got back. Luckily for me, Miyako joined me soon after. She was able to keep everything from getting out of hand.

_I only own Mikomi, Miyako, Chiyuhime, Katsuro, and the calm soul candy that kept Mikomi on task. I'm so sorry for the long time you had to wait for this short update. I'm getting used to college life so hopefully the updates will become regular sometime in the near future._


	16. Chapter 16

**BMW**

**Chapter 16: Katsuro Kageyoshi Truly Introduced**

Hello! It's Miyako again. So last time, Mikomi was called to the soul society for something important. There was something huge waiting for her when she arrived. It was big news and such. Just one person was to deliver it. I hated him so much.

I was in the soul society once I found out that Mikomi had gone there from Rukia. I ran straight to the head captain's office and burst through the doors. Katsuro Kageyoshi, or whatever the hell name he made up, was standing there with his mouth open to talk to Mikomi. I growled and ran forward to him.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up! Don't tell Mikomi any of your lies!" Mikomi turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Miya-chan," she shouted while jumping and almost knocking me over with a hug.

"Hi Mikomi. I heard that you had to come here."

"I got that message too! I saw a butterfly on the way here! I want to go monkey climb a tree!" She let go and started to wave her arms around frantically.

"What's wrong?"

"Head Cappy-kun said that you know Katsuro from before the soul reaper academy! It's crazy! Why's he here? You have to know!"

"I do. I don't want to talk about it though."

"I am the head of security for the Fukui family."

"What's the Fukui family?"

"It is a lesser noble family that I served in the security force for. Something happened that made the family split up and that's around the time we met. You remember that, right?"

"I remember waking up and you calling out my name."

"I learned your name in your sleep."

"Miya-chan, I'm confused. Why would the head of security for a lesser noble family want to see me in the soul society? We were supposed to meet in the world of the living, but he never showed up. Why here?"

"I have some important news to tell you." Mikomi turned around to see the head of security.

"What is it?"

"I know your parents. I can take you to them. They're hidden away in a safe place."

"How do you know my parents? I'm from Rukongi."

"I see that you still believe the lies you've been told."

"Wait. You're telling a joke! You're pretending like I'm a member of that family you protect! That's pretty funny! I'm still upset that you blew me off to come here though. I'm gonna go back to talk to Hana-kun! He'll tell me how well I'm doing in the world of the living. I'm going to be fitting in for the time that we stay there no matter what!" She took my wrist and dragged me out of the office.

"Mikomi Watanube," thundered the head captain's voice. She released my wrist and went back in with me following her.

"Yes?"

"You are not allowed to stay in the world of the living for the duration of the mission. In two months, if the mission hasn't finished, you will be brought back here for proper medical attention in the correct facilities. Am I understood?"

"But sir, you still haven't told us what the mission is! All that's going on in Karakura Town is an unnatural abundance of hollows. Once you consider the high amount of spiritual pressure coming from the residents of the town, it's no longer unnatural or surprising. We don't know what the mission is. Will you please tell us what we need to do?"

"That is for you to figure out! Go back to Karakura Town and make sure you complete the mission properly!"

"Yes sir," she said sadly. I echoed her confirmation and led her out. The stupid guy was following us.

"Leave us alone," I called back to him.

"I will not leave until you do what is best for the one you prptect."

"Shut up. You're delusional. Mikomi and I are going bak to Urahara's shop. We need to leave and hurry back. We have some bothering to do. Bye." I flash stepped away with her in my arms.

I knew that she was confused by it, but she soon started whooping about the fun. We started to just go around the soul society for fun. I knew that Katsuro, or whatever his name was, was staying by where he knew we would be. I thought I saw her mother, but I couldn't let her see them.

_I only own Mikomi and Miyako and Katsuro. I own nothing else. Thanks for reading! Have an Awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	17. Chapter 17

**BMW**

**Chapter 17: Katsu-chan Got Angry**

It had been a few days since Katsuro (I learned his name) tried to reveal the truth to Mikomi in the soul society. She's been annoying him ever since then since his job required him to be serious. That's why she annoyed Byakuya and Renji to begin with. I digress.

We were sitting in class. Ochi-sensei was lecturing us about something you learn in school, I think. She might have been yelling at Keigo for being an idiot or something. I wouldn't know. I wasn't paying attention. There was a reason for this.

I got bored and turned to tell Mikomi something for a little bit of fun. There was one problem. She wasn't there. I started freaking out and looking around frantically. Then I spotted her slowly rising up behind Katsuro. She moved her finger into his back gently and whispered one word.

"Poke." She repeated it with each poke.

I was trying hard not to laugh. That resulted in where we are right now. Hanataro was looking too. He had looked at me due to my snickering. He then looked to his left since that's where I was staring. He sat between Katsuro and me.

"Cease your annoying behavior this instant," Katsuro snapped. Mikomi flash stepped to crouch under her desk and got up into her seat with a pencil and a look of accomplishment.

"Katsu-chan got angry," she shouted in a sing-song voice. She repeated it over and over and over again. I laughed before joining her. Others joined us since we were so happy.

"Katsu-chan got angry," chanted a number of students in class. We faded away when Mikomi jumped up and ran to jump on Katsuro's desk.

"Angry! Angry! Katsu-chan got angry! Angry! Angry! Katsu-chan got angry! Katsu-chan got angry! Katsu-chan got angry!" She danced while she shouted. Uryu eventually turned around with a bored and annoyed expression on his face.

"Mikomi," he barked. She fell silent and looked to him with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'll teach you after school if you get back in your seat."

"Really?"

"Yes, but only if you go now." She jumped from Katsuro's desk into her seat.

"Katsu-chan got angry," she shouted again. I laughed and joined her again.

"Mikomi and Miyako, stop that," ordered Ochi-sensei. We both fell silent. I looked over at Katsuro with a look that showed him I was up to no good. I took in a deep breath.

"KATSU-CHAN GOT ANGRY! KATSU-CHAN GOT ANGRY," I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Miyako!" I looked up at Ochi-sensei.

"Yes?"

"Go out into the hallway right now!" I stood and started walking with a smile. I had some things to say on the way out.

"It was worth it!"

"Yayznez!" I grinned at Mikomi.

"That was fun!" I paused and started dancing out while singing, "Katsu-chan got angry! Katsu-chan got angry!" I heard roars of laughter and Mikomi continuing on my work. Soon enough, she joined me in the hallway.

"Well that was fun!"

"Yep!" We both laughed in the hallway for the joy of the time. It was fun.

_That's all for now! I only own Mikomi and Miyako and Katsuro! I own nothing else! What fun!_


	18. Chapter 18

**BMW**

**Chapter 18: Getting Along With Renji!? *Gasp* It's so Unnatural!**

So we were all on the way home, sort of. Mikomi was going to Uryu's house with him so she could learn how to sew. They were dropping by a store to get supplies first. Everyone else was headed to their respective homes. Renji was in a good mood. It was freaking me out. He was standing next to Mikomi happily.

"Reny-chan has a problem," I shouted.

Mikomi looked to her right and scooted away from Renji and right into Hanataro. They fell in a heap of tangled limbs. They were both confused and embarrassed, if their faces gave away any information. I just laughed at their looks. Renji joined in. That caused everyone to stare at him in shock. It was no secret that he was on bad terms with Mikomi and me.

"I told you he has a problem," I shouted triumphantly.

"Shut up," he snapped. My expression turned bored.

"He's back. It's all good."

"Miya-chan. Rey-chany-chan actually got along with you for almost a half a minute!"

"I know Mikomi. It's so unnatural."

"Will you two stop that? I was just laughing because Watanube fell."

"Aw! I knew you loved her Reny-kun!"

"What are you talking about Miyako?" he snapped.

"Oh. So you love me? I mean, you do use my first name all the time." He sighed with a little blush on his face.

"Shut up."

"I knew it! You love Miya-chan," Mikomi accused, making me snicker along with Ichigo and Rukia. Orihime was happily talking about how great we were together while Uryu and Chad just stood there.

"Shut up, Newbie!"

"You shut up, Pineapple!"

"I give up on you two," Byakuya snapped.

"Bya-kun gave up! Who are you and what have you done with the real Bya-kun? Bya-kun is crazy! I'm scared! Hana-kun, he's lost it!" Mikomi attached herself to Hanataro with tears in her eyes. Byakuya smirked.

"It was a joke," he told her.

"Hana-kun, he's trying to make jokes again! I'm scared!"

I laughed at her while Renji snickered. Rukia was smiling. Hanataro was too busy being crushed in a hug from her to do anything. Byakuya was still smirking. No one else was familiar enough with this to have a reaction beyond staring at us blankly.

"Ok Mikomi, that's enough," I said after a while. "You don't want to crush Hanataro too much. I think you're getting close to cutting off his air supply."

"No! Hana-chan, I'm sorry!" She let go of him and started to shake him with tears still in her eyes.

"It's ok," he told her softly.

"No it's not! You're delusional! I broke him!"

"You didn't break him," I told her. "He's just too nice to say anything else about it."

"I broke my Hana-chan!" A grin spread across my face.

"**Your** Hana-chan?" I accused.

"I'm sorry. Our Hana-chan."

"Never mind." I looked over at Renji and smiled. "So, am I **your **Miyako?"

"Shut up!"

"Miya-chan is flirting with Rey-chany-chan!" After saying that, Mikomi ran off.

"That was odd, even for her," I told them. Renji was doubled over in silent laughter. "What do you know?" I snapped.

"I gave her sugar!" He then started laughing out loud.

"How is that different from normal? She has sugar every day," I snapped.

"Her pills are a different type of sugar! That's pure sugar! I gave the processed crap!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what that could do to her?"

"It gives her sugar rushes. Calm down. She's had it before on her own free will. One type she sat there with a bag of the processed sugar and ate it all in an hour. She's fine." I stared at him incredulously.

"She really did that?"

"Yeah. It made some squad members scared."

"That's kinda funny. So you gave her sugar today?"

"Yeah. That's probably why she made that scene about Katsuro getting angry in class today."

"Woah. That's awesome! You did a really cool thing Renji!"

"Thanks," he said with pride. I started laughing as I thought back to the very annoyed expression on Katsuro's face.

"It was great. Great job Renji." He laughed a little too. Then Mikomi came running back towards us while screaming.

"Never!"

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked. She stopped near us to get her breath.

"Hey Ori-cha- crap! Run Orihime! Save yourself! We will hold her off as long as we can!"

"It's too late for that." Chizuru was holding Orihime.

"Woah Chizuru, slow down. You need to go find a room. You can't do that in public. Then you can come find me for the location of Orihime," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Thanks Miyako. That's a great idea." She ran off.

"What have you done?" Mikomi shouted in despair.

"Calm down. I'm not really going to tell her where Orihime is. Plus, how is Chizuru going to find me?"

"She has crazy woman tracking skills! You don't underestimate that woman!"

"Oh come on Mikomi. She's only a girl. I doubt I'll have to say anything about having underestimated her. Let's go. Orihime, I think she knows where you live so maybe you should go somewhere else for tonight."

"Thank you Miyako."

"No problem Orihime. I'm always there to help a friend."

"Let's go before she gets back. You and Mikomi are hard enough to deal with," Renji proposed.

"Oh? So you're putting me first. I guess you really do love me. Here I was, doubting it. What a mistake!"

"Shut up Miyako!"

"I thought you loved me Renji! How could you tell me to shut up?"

"Miyako, please stop bothering my lieutenant."

"I will if Mikomi and I can visit your house when we get back in the soul society."

"Have fun teasing Renji."

"Why would you do this to me Renji? I thought we were meant to be! This makes me question it!" Renji frowned. "I could never stay mad at you. Come here." I held out my arms for a hug.

"What are you doing?" he shouted in obvious distress. I hugged him without his consent.

"It's ok Renji. I forgive you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about your horrible reactions in your relationship with her."

"Shut up Newbie! Wait. What relationship?" he practically squeaked with embarrassment.

"She means our relationship. You remember that, right dear?"

"What?" I then let go and kissed him before running for my life. I ran to Urahara Shoten and waited ten minutes for Renji to show up.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted.

"It was a kiss. No need to freak out. I mean, you're not very young. You aren't too old either." I started to walk more.

"No. Stay away from me. You're going to kiss me again." I burst out laughing.

"What's wrong Renji? Are you still afraid of cooties? You're so much like a cute little kid with tattoos for eyebrows. Well, I need a shower after that crazy run. Later."

I walked off while laughing. Urahara had been listening to our conversation so he was smiling more than usual. It was great.

_OK. So Miyako was teasing Renji in a new way. Fun. I only own her, Mikomi, and Katsuro. I'm gonna stop mention him so much. It's weird. Have an Awesomenessedissness day/night! Uhm. Should I pair Renji with Miyako? Please drop your answer in a review. That includes those without a profile. I need to know!_


	19. Chapter 19

**BMW**

**Chapter 19: Those Girls**

Rah! Those girls are driving me crazy! Those two girls are driving me up the wall! They know exactly how to get on my nerves. Miyako always seemed like the calmer one. She seemed like she was easy to get along with if Mikomi wasn't around. Now I think otherwise. There are a few reasons for this. Let's just keep it to this one simple reason.

I walked into Urahara's shop after a long day at school. The two medical specialists and Mikomi had to stay there for the day. Mikomi had left with Hanataro for medical supplies. It was only Miyako and me until they got back. The captain was with Rukia. Everyone else stayed in one room. We were in a different room and I was currently trying to get her to do the homework. Like always, she was pretty calm without Mikomi.

"Thanks for the notes. There's no telling how long we're going to be here. I might as well do my best in school while we're here," she told me happily while reaching for my notes.

"It's no problem. Why is Mikomi such a pain?"

"It's kind of my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"You can never repeat this to anyone."

"What is it?"

"We grew up in Rukongai. Mikomi and I were always together. We were best friends. I left her when she needed me most. We were attacked and our attackers knocked her out when I couldn't save her. It's my fault that she ended up like this. She used to be calm and collected. You've seen her when you have some serious squad training."

"Yeah. She's so calm. It's like she's a different person."

"She used to be like that all the time."

"It's hard to believe that."

"I know it is. It's true though. I miss that sometimes. Oh well. I still enjoy Mikomi like this."

"She drives me nuts."

"I know she does." We fell silent for a while. She copied my notes three times, once for each of them. "What do you think of the name 'Arisu?'" she suddenly asked me.

"It's a nice name I guess. Why?"

"Do you want the real reason or the joke?"

"Tell me both. Just tell me the real reason first."

"Alright. I'm about the same age as you. When I was young, I met this family and they had this little girl named Arisu. She was great and I see her in Mikomi. They're a lot alike. Mikomi is way more hyper than Arisu ever was. I absolutely adored her. She became the one I protected from evil people. I failed at it though. She disappeared a while ago. No one knows what happened to her. Mikomi doesn't remember how much older than her I am."

"I'm going to regret this. What was the joke?" Miyako grinned.

"That's easy. I was just thinking about the name for my first child and I wanted your opinion." I looked at her stomach.

"I didn't know you were pregnant."

"I'm not. That's why it's a joke."

"Oh. Right." She laughed.

"Oh Renji, you're so cute. We should go out sometime and then we can share a room here and then we can get married and then we can have kids and the first girl can be Arisu!"

"You like to tease me because I call you by your first name."

"That's not the only reason I tease you."

"What other reason is there?"

"Well, there are lots of reasons I could use. Only a few really apply in my eyes."

"What are those reasons?" she pushed the table we had pulled out back against the wall and moved so that she could sit in my lap with my crossed legs and all. I felt her put her arms around the back of my neck.

"I like the shade of red you turn. It's always fun to see the reaction you come up with. You're cute with the way you act about my teasing. I think it's fun when you get so frustrated by my teasing. It's kind of funny." I frowned.

"Great."

"Don't frown. It ruins the red."

"What red?"

"You're blushing," she told me while breathing against my neck.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are," she whispered.

She was breathing against my ear now. Before I could deny it again, she moved to kiss me. It was so fast that I couldn't react. She jumped up after the kiss with a grin on her face.

"Ha hah! You have my cooties now!" She fled the room. I jumped up and ran after her.

"Wait! What the hell was that?"

"It was a kiss! Remember that we're going to name our first girl Arisu!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't cuss so loudly! There are children present!"

"That's it! I give up on you!"

"How could you say that to me? I thought we were in a good spot in our relationship!"

"We don't have a relationship!"

"You're boring!"

"Shut up!" That was why Miyako was driving me nuts.

_Renji likes her. That's why he was red. Just kidding. Not sure if I'm doing that. I'm turning that into a poll. Go to my profile to vote if they should be together. I don't own Bleach or its original characters. I only own Miyako, Mikomi, and Arisu. Remember that name. It becomes important later._


	20. Chapter 20

**BMW**

**Chapter 20: Back-up Plans**

Hello there. I am Katsuro. I have a plan to get the princess of the family back to her parents, but due to her protector, it has become impossible. My back-up plan was to admit the truth to her, but she didn't believe me. I have another plan. We shall see how well that goes.

I was walking down the sidewalk, on my way to look for her when I heard her cheerful voice. I turned towards it and almost had an emotional reaction to what I saw. Somehow, I was able to resist. She was there with her protector, their friends, and a group of men that were obviously there for the bodies of the girls.

"Reny-chan, protect the girl you love," she shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted back.

"I knew your love was too good to be true," her protector shouted while looking over the men and examining their abilities.

"Why should I have to protect you?"

"Because I kissed you and you liked it!"

"Who said I liked it?"

"Hey punk. What are you doing kissing my girl?" asked one of the men. She glared at the man.

"Excuse us. We were having a conversation until you so rudely interrupted. I would like to continue with it. In other words, back off."

"Way to go Miya-chan! Hana-kun, Ru-chan, those guys are freaking me out."

"I can't do anything against them. They're so big."

"I know they are Hana-kun. We'll be ok though. Ichi-chan is here. Reny-chan is busy talking to Miya-chan."

"What makes you think I can protect you from this entire group?" Ichigo snapped, much like he does in class.

"You can do it!"

"Hm. What are you doing cheering him on? You should be cheering on your man."

"I was talking! You interrupted! You're rude! Ichi-chan, beat him up!"

"What? Why are you ordering me to beat someone up?"

"Cause you should."

"What makes you think I can?"

"I know you can. I've seen what you can do in a fight! You hit them with a one-two. Right hook!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey. Watch your mouth in front of our ladies."

"Shut up! I'm trying to talk! Gosh. You are so rude! Anyways, you beat people up!" Ichigo sighed in annoyance at her. I frowned. She was different. "All I wanted to do was get back to Bya-kun since he sent me on this super serious mission. I have to be serious."

"You're usually more serious than this when it comes to something about the squad."

"This is super serious and important. He wanted me to go get him a cup of coffee from the convenience store."

"The convenience store we're going to doesn't have coffee. Captain Kuchiki said so himself."

"I'll find it Hana-kun! I swear I will!"

"Just come with us and we can show you a good time. You would enjoy it with us. Come on little girl."

"I'm busy."

"I said come on!"

"I said that I'm busy! Come back later!"

"We should just get out of here and leave this red head weirdo behind. Come on," said the one talking to the protector. He took hold of her arm.

"Let go or else," she growled. I saw Renji glaring from beside her.

"Or else what? You'll be upset with me?"

"Watanube Kick Spectacular!" The man let go at the shout and was soon sent into the wall he was close to. There was imprint of him in the wall.

The princess of the family stood before him with a glare. Her posture was full of her pride and regality as she stood before him. She glared at him with an air of nobility that no common person could match. That was part of her nobility at work.

"You're a little brat. I'll get you for kicking me while I was trying to get my girl."

"Excuse me, but when did she say that she was your girl?" she asked him coldly.

"Well, she didn't. I did though."

"If she does not consent, then you are in the wrong. She is not your girl. Leave before I become really angry."

"There is not a chance! You don't scare me!"

"Well I should. If you mess with her, you mess with me. I am more likely to kill you if you mess with her than if you mess with me. I didn't like it when you touched my arm. I really don't like that you are trying to get in a fight with her," ground out her protector. She was finally doing her job.

"Sorry sexy, but you don't scare me either."

"You'll regret that choice."

He stood from the wall and walked towards her. Once he was in range, she sent a kick into his jaw. He stumbled back, followed by her body advancing on him. She twirled around and sent her foot into his chest. I was impressed with her kicking range. I watched as she moved behind him and kicked his back. She then grabbed hold of him and forced him to the ground by his arms. The cold look on her face showed her protector spirit.

"If I let go, you will run. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Can I let go and trust you to haul ass away from here?"

"Yes." She let go and kicked him in his arm to send him flying away from her. It was quite effective. She glared at the other men.

"Leave now so I don't have to put any effort in fighting. He was boring. If I fight the rest of you, I might actually have to try." She could do better. I had seen it myself.

"We aren't scared of a little girl." One man moved to hit her. She dodged with ease and sent her knee into his stomach with extreme force.

"Leave her alone," growled Renji before he joined the fight and went crazy. He beat all the men beyond their wits.

"Thank you Renji. It was very much appreciated."

"You're welcome."

"Reny-chan did it cause he loves you!"

"I think he did, Mikomi."

"Shut up!"

I frowned and grit my teeth. Renji ruined my plan. If the princess had seen her protector's true skills, she would have known the truth. She would have known I was right and then she would rejoin her parents. Now that I truly think about it, it was a horrible plan. It was all I could come up with. I was doomed on ever getting the child back to her parents. I was a failure. I needed help.

_I'm changing the point-of-view a lot right now. It's not every three chapters just to get a few things. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own everything and everyone else. And I actually put up the poll about Renji and Miyako. I know I did it this time. I swear it's up! Please go check it out. Thank you!_


	21. Chapter 21

**BMW**

**Chapter 21: Bya-kun's Supervision**

"Bya-kun, Miyako said she's sorry about not being able to kiss you anymore! She's in love love with Reny-chan! I don't get why she likes a red pineapple! They're supposed to be a yellow brown orange color! He's a red pineapple! He's bad fruit!"

"Stop yelling."

"But Bya-kun!"

"I agree with Byakuya. You're too loud," snapped the new arrival. Mikomi snapped her head around to look.

"Itchy Powder-kun!" It was Ichigo.

"Mikomi, his name is Ichigo, not Itchy Powder," I tried.

"I don't care Rya-chan. He is my Itchy Powder-kun." She hugged him. "He's a teddy bear."

"No he's not. Please let go of him," I said gently.

"No! My teddy!"

"Mikomi," my brother warned. She let go.

"Bya-kun, you should supervise my date!"

"You got a date?" Ichigo and I asked in shocked unison.

"Yes! Kei-kun said he'd go out with me! Something about you rejecting him," she trailed off with her eyes locked on me.

"Heh," I let out nervously.

"You should supervise my date Bya-kun!"

"No."

"But Bya-kun! I got a date! You have to constantly supervise me!"

"I just make sure that you don't crush people with your excited hugs."

"I might crush him with an excited hug."

"Fine," he agreed with a sigh. "Rukia, you will be joining us."

"Of course Brother."

"Get ready. I want to leave at the correct time."

"I am ready though," she answered. He looked her over.

"You are not dressed appropriately for a date. Rukia, help her get ready."

"Yes Brother." I took Mikomi to her room and got her to put on a dress. She even carried a purse with make-up on her face when I finished.

"I don't like make-up," she wailed.

"It's already on."

"But I don't like it!"

"I already put it on."

"Ok!" She was smiling again. I led her back out to Byakuya and Ichigo. Hanataro had joined. Keigo had also arrived. "Hana-kun!"

"Is there something wrong Mikomi?" he asked. He had completely eliminated any stutter. He never stuttered anymore. It had to do with Mikomi. I was sure of it.

"No. Miya-chan and Reny-chan are being busy. I bet that they're kissy kissing!"

"Should I go make them stop if they are?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. I'll go do that." He stood from his seat and rushed from the room. Mikomi looked at Keigo with a smile. Her eyes closed with her bright smile.

"Let's go Kei-kun."

"Alright. If the lovely Miss Watanube will please make her way over here?" He stood and held out his hand. She walked over and took it. Sadly, she started to examine it with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"It's so soft," she breathed out after a while.

"Uh thank you." He glanced at me and sent a wink my way. I just waved in response with a smile on my face.

"Let's go!" Mikomi pulled Keigo out. He led the way once we were outside. "And then he shot out this weird goop and it stuck to me! Miya-chan came to the rescue though and started to pull on my arm! It didn't work so I knew I had to use Chiyuhime! I smiled because she was already in the ground and softly said my thing!"

"What is your thing?" Keigo asked hesitantly. Mikomi was recounting a story of a fight with a hollow while she was here in the world of the living.

"Shake the earth and send them down. Crack open the ground and let them plummet to their death Chiyuhime!" Keigo sped up his pace. He still had Mikomi's hand in his grip.

"That's interesting." Mikomi stopped. She looked up at the sky like Brother and I were doing.

"I can sense it," she whispered. "Stay here for a minute Kei-kun. Don't move," she told him seriously.

"You have my word that I won't move."

"Good."

She left her body, letting it drop to the ground. Keigo immediately started to freak out. He stopped when Mikomi jumped up, causing him to be hit by a gust of wind. His eyes went to the sky. Mikomi was up there with the hollow. His eyes were locked on her. I found myself wondering if he could see her. I heard a scream from Mikomi as she got thrown back. She skidded to a halt in the sky, barely missing a building.

"You're going to pay for that!" She leaped forward and slashed at the hollow. It dodged.

"I doubt that. Your little friends will pay though."

Mikomi was obviously puzzled. He started to charge up a cero. She braced herself for impact. It turned its head suddenly and sent the cero at Keigo. She went in front of it and got hit. There wasn't enough time for her to hold up Chiyuhime and block the cero. She fell to the ground and slowly stirred.

"Mikomi, are you alright? What just happened?" shouted Keigo as he ran over to her. That answered a question I had.

"You seriously hurt a subordinate of mine," Byakuya told the hollow smoothly. He left his body and killed it quickly.

Mikomi was lying on the ground. Her stirring had stopped. I ran over and dropped to my knees.

"Mikomi, are you alive?" I asked gently. She made a soft noise. "Brother, we need Hanataro or Miyako."

"I'll be back with them momentarily."

"Actually, just bring Hanataro."

"Alright." He left in a barely visible motion. Keigo was shocked and a little frightened.

"What was that thing?" he asked. I sighed and pulled out my drawing supplies so I could explain things to him.

_(Mikomi and Miyako make me smile so I got all sad at the thought of this, but it has to be done for the next part of things. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and Miyako. Bye!)_


	22. Chapter 22

**BMW**

**Chapter 22: Heal! Heal!**

I continued to struggle in Byakuya's grip. He was too strong for me to get out. He had arrived at Urahara Shoten and taken me from the table without an explanation. Miyako and Renji were probably confused by him taking me away in the middle of our conversation about Mikomi.

We slowed to a stop at the sight of Rukia and Keigo from our class. There was also someone on the ground. Byakuya set me down by the unmoving body on the ground. I gasped as I realized that it was Mikomi.

"Mikomi, what happened?" I asked frantically as I dropped to the ground beside her.

"She took a cero head on. She couldn't even block with Chiyuhime," Rukia answered immediately.

"That's horrible!" I left my gigai and immediately set to work on healing her. My medical bag sat beside me while I worked.

"Why does everyone pop out of their bodies? Rukia don't pop out of yours! You can't do it, right? You're normal, right?" Keigo shouted.

In any other situation, I wouldn't have minded his shouting. In this situation, I was worried about Mikomi and trying to work through that worry with Byakuya and Rukia watching me to make sure she was alright didn't help. I wanted to force him to stop shouting, but I couldn't do that. Luckily, Rukia stopped him.

"Keigo, stop shouting. You're making it even harder for Hanataro to heal Mikomi. If you want her to ever open her eyes again, you have to stay silent," she said in a very serious and commanding tone. There was silence once again for me to work on healing my friend.

"This isn't good," I said after a while.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"I can't heal her like this. I don't have any proper tools to fix the internal damage done to her by the force of the cero. The cero was strong and it impacted with a lot of force. She suffered some internal damage from that cero. I need Miyako and surgery supplies. We can't use normal anesthetics because they interfere with her medication. I don't even know if we can keep her under for the surgery. We need to go back to the soul society."

"Hanataro Yamada, take Mikomi Watanube to Urahara Shoten. Have Renji lead you and Miyako Kiyoshi to squad four in the soul society. Do not stop or hesitate. Rukia, we will handle things here. That was a powerful hollow. If I hadn't been masking my spiritual pressure, I may have ended up in a similar situation."

"Brother, we can't just send Hanataro off alone. Another hollow is coming and he doesn't fight. He's a healer! That's it!"

"Rukia, you said another hollow is coming?" I asked her.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I pulled out my zanpakto and held it over the spot that Mikomi had gotten hit at.

"This may hurt a little, but you will feel much better when I'm done. I promise."

"Hanataro, don't! We can't kill her!" I ignored Rukia's shouts and gently pressed Hisagomaru against her. The gauge filled up quickly from the internal damage and it changed to the scalpel form.

"Fill, Hisagomaru!"

"What kind of crazy stuff is going on?" Keigo shouted frantically.

I stood to wait for the hollow. I felt the two beside me let their spiritual pressures flare up to attract the hollow to us. It worked. The hollow appeared soon and I slashed at it. The left arm was completely gone. I touched her with Hisagomaru again and filled up the gauge while the hollow howled in pain and shouted in anger. I sliced again and got the mask this time. The mask cracked from the cut. Rukia decided to finish it off, making Keigo shout even more.

"Thank you Rukia. Hisagomaru should have been able to finish it off when I cut the mask."

"Don't worry about it Hanataro."

"Mika, help," Mikomi whispered. I knelt down and looked into her open eyes. They had a certain dead look in them. "Please help me. I can't keep going. They'll catch us. They'll kill us. We will never be safe from this nightmare. Where are my parents? Are they ok? I can't be here without them. I'm worried Mika. I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" I asked gently.

"They're after us. They chose my birthday to attack my family. I will always hate this day." I frowned in confusion. She loved her birthday.

"Can you tell me more about what's going on?"

"The men broke into the estate. They attacked. Everyone went to hide or run. We hid in my closet. They searched the room. There were only two left when they checked my closet. You killed them to protect me. You're my protector. We're running now. I'm scared."

'What was going on when they broke in?" This was the only chance I had to learn more about Mikomi's past. I was taking it. Rukia and Byakuya were listening intently as well. I'm sure Keigo also was.

"We were talking after dinner and celebrations. I was arguing with my parents about becoming a soul reaper. They believe that it is no job for a young woman that will get married to someone else in our class. I want to so bad though. I don't want a boring and sheltered life. I bet you'd make a great soul reaper. I hope that fight isn't the last thing I'll ever be able to say to them."

"You'll be ok. I'll always protect you. I'm sorry for not protecting you from whatever just happened. I guess this life was just too much paradise. Don't you agree Arisu Fukui?" I turned to look at Miyako.

"Miyako, what are you talking about?" She held up a hand.

"Arisu, I came to take you back to your parents. You will not be a soul reaper. It puts you in too much danger. I can't allow you to put yourself in danger like this." She pulled a pill out of her pocket and put it in Mikomi's mouth. "Take the pill." Mikomi was obedient. That was strange.

"Thank you Mika," she whispered as a golden light enveloped her.

"What did you do Miyako?" Rukia shouted.

"My name isn't Miyako! I am Mika, a servant of the Fukui family! I protect Arisu! That is my soul purpose in life!"

"Who's Arisu?" I asked hesitantly.

"You know her as Mikomi."

"Miyako, Mika, you lied to me," said Renji from behind me. I jumped.

"I know I lied to you about her. I lied to you about my name and my lack of abilities. That's it. Everything else is the truth. I care a great deal for her. That is why you can never see her again. Hanataro, I guess I owe you for healing the changes caused in her brain that altered her personality and memories. In a moment, she will once again be Arisu Fukui, the only child of the little known, noble Fukui family. Goodbye."

"Wait Mika," came Mikomi's, I mean Arisu's, voice. We looked down and saw that she looked different. The dead look was still in her eyes, but they were now a wonderful sky blue. Her skin paled slightly and her hair became a wonderful honey brown.

"She's beautiful," I breathed out. Rukia agreed under her breath.

"Why should I wait?"

"I want to say bye to our friends."

"I'll allow a goodbye to those that are here."

"I'll take it. Hanataro, could you help me up?" I nodded and pulled her up gently. She wrapped her arms around me once she was standing.

"Thank you for being such a great friend. You were always there for me. I'm grateful."

"Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, what's going on? Who's hugging Hanataro?" Ichigo asked as he approached with his hand on Zangetsu.

"Let go of Zangetsu," Miyako, I mean Mika ordered. He scoffed at her.

"Do it Ichigo," Rukia snapped. He let go and looked at the very shocked Keigo.

Arisu eventually let go of me and hugged Rukia next. She said something to her quietly and hugged Renji and Byakuya with one arm to each. After a short goodbye message, she hugged Ichigo. He became shocked. She must have explained, because the shock on his face melted away. After another short message, she let go and hugged Keigo. Keigo was the closest one to me at the moment.

"Thanks for being a good friend Keigo. I guess our plan to make Rukia jealous so that she would fall for you didn't work. It was worth a try. Oh well. Bye." She let go and faced the whole group of us. "I wish I could say that I would see you again, but I won't. I will never see you again. Bye everyone." She turned into Mika. Mika lifted her up slightly, opened a senkaimon, and left through it. I stared after her with sadness and a bit of an empty feeling.

"She's gone," I said softly.

"Good riddance to Miyako," Renji shouted with obvious hurt.

"I'm going back to Urahara's," I said quietly and sadly. I left and walked very slowly to get back. Mikomi wasn't Mikomi. She was someone named Arisu and she was gone. I went straight to my room to sleep and be alone. I left for the soul society on my own in the morning.

_That's that. Don't worry, this isn't the end. Mikomi has to end up with Hanataro in the end, remember the summary? I put HanataroXOC so everything is fine! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and Miyako. Have an Awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	23. Chapter 23

**BMW**

**Chapter 23: Mikomi Watanube is Arisu Fukui and Still Mikomi? What?**

"Mika, how much farther?" I whined.

"Calm down," she called back. "It's close."

"How far is close?"

"You'll see."

"I wanna see my parents! I don't wanna wait! I miss them!"

"I know. We're headed there. It won't be too long. I promise."

"Ok." I continued following her. She had reverted back to her original self. Her looks went back to normal and she kept me safe the same way she did as my protector.

"We're almost there." We both paused due to rustling in the leaves.

"Come on out. We won't hurt you unless you give us reason to. We're just trying to get home. Maybe we can help you." A man came out of the bushes around the path we were about to stray from.

"I'm sorry for sneaking around. I was just frightened. I saw the words and I started to worry. Do you know a place where I can find money? I need to provide for my family." I smiled.

"My family is one of the lesser noble families. I'm sure that we can get you some money. It's just a matter of finding the place and asking."

"Thank you so much. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Arisu Fukui. I used to be known as Mikomi Watanube."

"It's nice to meet you. I don't have a name. I probably do, but I forgot it long ago."

"That's alright sir. This is my friend and protector Mika Sato. She used to be known as Miyako Kiyoshi. We were soul reapers for a time."

"You are not like any noble I have ever met."

"We are different. My whole family is."

"Are they nice like you are?"

"Yes. Come with us and we will see what we can do."

"Thank you."

I smiled at the man and followed Mika to the camp. He stayed close by my side. It wasn't much farther for us to arrive. My parents were talking together with their protectors standing close by. We quietly walked into the camp. Every protector and guard looked in our direction. That caused my parents to turn after a tiny bit longer of discussion.

"Hi Mom and Dad. I'm back."

"Arisu, my baby! I'm so happy you came back! I've missed you so much!" I smiled at my mom and ran forward to hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry Mom. I missed you too. Mika kept me safe. Without her, I wouldn't have survived."

"Why do you have a sword and why are you wearing that horrible black kimono? It's in horrible taste."

"I became a soul reaper for a while. It was a good way to keep me safe."

"Fujaku, do you hear what our daughter is saying? This is horrible! I know I chose that protector specifically, but we cannit allow this! She must be executed!"

"Mom, what has gotten into you? You used to be so nice! You cannot take Mika from me and expect me to stay silent! She has protected me for almost my whole life! She's been there since before I can remember! You cannot take her away! You will not take her away!"

"How do you intend to stop the guards that will do it?"

"I have a zanpakto. I can release her. It's not like I am some weakling. I will defend her as much as I have to."

"I would like to see you try."

"Just try to take her."

I moved to stand between my parents with their guards and Mika. The guards rushed forward to grab Mika. I drew Chiyuhime and made cuts on each guard, except for the last one, which I held with Chiyuhime at his neck. Chiyuhime was urging me to do it. I had prided myself on ignoring her bloodlust that she wanted to pour into the earth. I was tempted to give in for once.

"See what I mean? This is why we didn't want you to become a soul reaper. No noble should be a killer." I frowned at my mother's words.

"I'm not a killer. If you persist on taking my friend away, I will turn into one."

"Stop. We will let her keep the protector you chose. She is the one that kept her alive for so long," my father said.

"Fujaku, did you not see what our daughter just did?" I let go of the guard I was holding captive.

"Thank you." I looked back at the man. His mouth was opened slightly. "Come on. These are the heads of the family. You can ask them anything you need of them."

"Yes. Thank you again." He stepped forward. "I apologize for intruding. I believe you summoned me here."

"Great. We're dealing with another liar. It was bad enough as soul reapers. Don't you think the same thing Arisu?" I nodded with a frown.

"Yes. If you would clean up, we are going to head back home. We have added security and the estate is as good as it was before. You can spend the journey with our daughter. We will find a protector for you once we get home. Until then, I'm sure Arisu would be more than happy to share Mika." I frowned more at my mother's words.

"No. He can get his own protector or he can share with someone that doesn't hate him now that they believe he is just a liar. Or better yet, he can leave?"

"Arisu, that is no way to treat your future husband!"

"I refuse to marry him."

"Don't act like this Mikomi, or whatever that name you said was," the man said while putting an arm around me. I gripped Chiyuhime tighter.

"If you want to keep that arm, keep it to yourself. And don't call me that. I will cut you. I don't care if my parents want me to marry you. I refuse and I will not stand for your insulting attitude."

He retracted his arm. I smiled in satisfaction. He could follow orders. That much was good. I still wasn't going to marry him. I'd end up killing him before the wedding. I had never dealt with someone that got on my nerves so much with a single look. He was staring at me with bedroom eyes.

"I will gouge your eyes out! Stop looking at me like that!" His eyes grew wide and he turned away.

"My apologies."

"That's right."

"Arisu, what's wrong with you? You were never like this as Mikomi." I looked at Mika.

"No one ever got on my nerves that much as Mikomi. Renji never really even got on my nerves. He was just fun to mess with."

"Renji was one amazing man."

"EWWWWWWWW! You really do like him!"

"Oh? And what do you have to say about a love life as a soul reaper? Who would you have picked?"

"I would have picked Hana-kun or even Bya-kun. I never would have picked Renji."

"Of course you would have picked Hanataro. He bought you ice cream a lot."

"I know! It was like a constant supply. It was great."

"Of course."

"You know it."

"So uh, we are going to get married."

"No we're not. I refuse. I will always refuse."

"Arisu, you will marry him."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't. If you try to force me into this, he may go missing in the middle of the night without a trace or he may die in his sleep. There is the ever famous option of me disappearing in the middle of the night. There will be no trace and no way to find me. I don't know if I'd want to be a soul reaper again or if I should go out into the Rukongai or world of the living."

"We will always find you."

"No you won't. I will hide in the perfect place in the perfect way."

"You will marry him."

"Arisu, excuse your mother. We would like it if you would just try to give him a chance and maybe we can build up to marriage."

"He still can't hare Mika with me. Look at me with those eyes in that way one more time and you'll lose them!"

"I'm sorry."

"Back away. You are too close."

"Ok. Ok." He backed away from me and hid behind my parents.

"Let's get going," I said with a smile.

_Mikomi/Arisu s so mean to the guy. He just wants to marry her! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own everyone and everything else._


	24. Chapter 24

**BMW**

**Chapter 24: Five Feet Wedding Invitation**

I looked out the window in the office with a sigh. Captain Kuchiki had left early, which was a surprise. I was all on my own. Mika was still in my mind after five months. I shook my head to rid any thoughts of her and looked back at my paperwork. I started to carefully do the stack of paperwork on my desk.

"Renji," shouted a cheery voice that I recognized from behind me. I was attacked with a hug at the same time of the voice.

"What the? Mika, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you here?" I shouted at her. She giggled.

"Oh, I just came to invite you personally. It looks like Bya-kun never told you."

"Told me what?" I snapped.

"Arisu is getting married!" I thought for a moment and realized who she meant.

"Watanube is getting married?"

"She's not really Mikomi Watanube. We've been over this. She's Arisu Fukui. Must I tell you every time I visit you?"

"What do you mean by every time you visit me? You don't visit me!"

"I watch you while you sleep," she said in a low voice with a smirk placed on her face.

"That's not normal."

"I know. It's fun though! Now go get ready for the wedding! It starts soon!"

"It's today? Why didn't you invite me before?"

"I was with Arisu or you were sleeping."

"You were serious about watching me sleep?"

"Yeah. Why would I joke about that?"

"Because it's creepy!"

"Come on Renji! It wouldn't be creepy if you watched me sleep!"

"Yes it would!" I paused as a question came into my head. "How do you even know where I live?" She froze like an ice sculpture.

"SHHHHHH! It's a secret! Don't tell Renji!" Se flash stepped away.

"Wait! Where's the wedding! Mika, get back here!" The door opened to reveal an unseated member of the squad. I sighed and gave him my attention.

"Are you ok sir? I just wanted to check on you after all that yelling."

"I'm fine," I snapped. He glanced at my desk.

"You're going to a wedding? Is it for the bride or the groom?"

"What do you mean? How did you-?" I stopped talking when I looked down and saw the paper he was looking at. "Map to the wedding, huh? That woman," I growled.

"So you're going for the bride? What's wrong? Are you in love with her?"

"No," I snapped. "I could never be in love with the bride! She gets on my last nerve!" I remembered something. "Hey, you admired Watanube when she was here, right?"

"Yeah! She was great! I think I kind of wished we could be together and have kids so that they would have her great abilities and stamina!" Before I could continue, there was a gust in the room as Mika popped back in and landed in front of my desk, sending my paperwork flying around the room.

"Mika, look at what you did! You scattered my paperwork!"

"Sorry Renji. I just came to tell you to bring someone to the wedding. We're running a little short on the bride side. I even brought our friends from the world of the living. The looks Keigo and Tatsuki had on their faces at being brought through were priceless. I couldn't get Chizuru to join us. She was busy chasing some girl around town. It's a mess. Just bring someone else to the wedding! We need more people!"

"Mika, I think I have just the person." I looked at the squad member.

"Why are you looking at me like that Lieutenant Abarai?" I smiled.

"You're coming to the wedding. You get to see what Watanube is like now."

"Really?" I could almost see sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes really. Meet me here in ten minutes."

"Yes sir!" He ran out of the room.

"Did you invite Hanataro?"

"Yes. It made me sad, but I did it. I also invited Bya-kun, you, Rukia, everyone I could from the world of the living, and I believe that's it."

"You should check in with Captain Zaraki and his lieutenant."

"Oh yeah. They like to play with Mikomi. I'm not sure how they'll react to Arisu, but it's worth a shot. I'll see you there Renji." She picked up my paperwork from around the room and left through the window again.

"That woman is going to drive me crazy." I organized the two piles of paperwork and left the room to get ready for the wedding.

The map had a picture of what I should wear on it. Oddly enough, I didn't own it before, but it was in my closet. She really did watch me when I slept! That was just creepy! I still wanted to know how she knew where I lived!

_(Hey there! This was supposed to be the wedding, but I had too much fun with the invitation. I have made my decision on Miyako/Mika and Renji. They will be together. I got two votes on the poll. One voted for the couple and another just didn't care. Thank you two for voting! I'll get those two together soon enough. Since I talked about Chizuru in here, I would like to bring something up. Someone has pointed out that a Chizuru harem is long overdue. I don't write that though and I'm not into it. I like the cutesy little things so I'm not into harems, but it is overdue, don't you all think? Woah. Getting a little bit out of hand on the author's note so I think I'll just finish up. I don't own Bleach or its characters or Mikomi would totally be a big part of it! I think that's it. Have an awesomnessedissness day/night! So says Mikomi/Arisu! I think I'm just gonna say what they've been for most of the story. This is confusing. Why do I like multiple identities?)_


	25. Chapter 25

**BMW**

**Chapter 25: Five Feet Wedding Attempt**

I slowly walked into the yard. Mikomi wasn't Mikomi anymore. She was Arisu Fukui. That meant that all that time with our group of three meant nothing anymore. She was getting married. That was even worse.

I watched everyone and how they reacted. Renji was acting frustrated. He had someone with him that was talking about how great Mikomi was. Captain Kuchiki was silently standing by Rukia. Rukia was talking to Ichigo happily. Orihime was talking happily to everyone in turn. Ichigo was nodding along to what Rukia was saying with a smile on his face. Uryu was standing with Chad and silently listening to what Orihime was saying to them. Chad was also standing silently listening to Orihime. Keigo and Tatsuki were looking around in wonder. Captain Zaraki was trying to get Ichigo to fight with him and Yachiru was looking around and shouting about candy and Mikomi. A lot of others came up and I stopped watching everyone.

"Hana-kun, Arisu will be so happy that you came!"

"Hi Mika. Is she getting ready for the wedding?"

"In a way."

"FIVE FEET," floated Arisu's voice. The gates opened at that time.

"Oops. I gotta go. Enjoy the wedding everyone! Mikomi Watanube, also known by her real name, Arisu Fukui, is beautiful today. You will all be impressed, even Renji."

She gave a short giggle and flash stepped away. We all filed in. A large group of us sat on the side labeled "BRIDE" In fancy lettering. A smaller group sat on the other side. Wonderful music started playing and Arisu stepped out of the doors and onto the balcony that had the table with a smile. She was dressed traditionally with traditional makeup and a hairstyle that suited her well. She was beautiful. After bowing to the group, she went and knelt at the table. Her husband-to-be joined her on the balcony. He walked to the edge and bowed like her. Then he went to kneel beside her at the table.

"NO! FIVE FEET! I SAID FIVE FEET! THAT IS FOUR FEET AND ELEVEN INCHES! GO BACK TWO MORE INCHES!" We all jumped at her sudden, fierce shout.

"We have to sit at the table together!"

"I DON'T CARE! GO BACL TWO MORE INCHES! DO IT NOW! I DEMAND FIVE FEET!"

"FINE! I'LL GO BACK FIVE FEET! JUST SHUT UP AND STOP SHOUTING!"

"GOOD!" He moved back slightly. "THAT IS NOT FIVE FEET!"

"UGH! JUST DEAL WITH IT!"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS, I'M GOING BACK INSIDE!"

I could see Mika trying hard not to laugh at the beginning of the shouting match. She was standing perfectly still with no emotion on her face by the time it got to this point. Arisu wasn't kidding. She stood from her spot at the table and stomped inside.

"Don't just stand there Mika! Go get her!"

"How do you propose I do that?"

"I don't care! Do whatever it takes!"

"Yes Ma'am." Mika flash stepped into the house with a small smirk on her face.

"Ha ha. Watanube is pretty funny today," Renji said from beside me.

There was silence. The music started to play again to fill it. After a while, Mika came out. The music stopped and Arisu came out with her zanpakto. The woman that had Mika go get her looked at her with disapproval. She walked to the edge of the balcony and bowed again. Her husband-to-be was standing while he waited so he bowed again and tried to sit at the table like her.

"WHAT PART OF FIVE FEET DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'VE BEEN SAYING FIVE FEET SO FIVE FEET!"

"ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE SLEEPING IN DIFFERENT ROOMS AND THAT WE AREN'T GOING TO HAVE A HONEYMOON? CAN'T WE JUST SIT LOSE FOR TODAY? ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS DEAL WITH BEING CLOSE TO ME FOR THE WEDDING! JUST DEAL WITH IT, YOU STUPID SOUL REAPER FAILURE!"

She gasped and slapped him before jumping to her feet and stomping inside. Mika smiled a little before following her after a look from the woman that had her get Arisu before. It was dead silent while he rubbed his cheek. I was upset that he said that to her. She was a great soul reaper. He didn't know what he was talking about! He had no idea how lucky he was!

"You shouldn't have said that! She was a great soul reaper! Take back what you said," Rukia shouted as she shot to her feet. He simply turned around and scoffed at her.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of squad 13 and sister to Byakuya Kuchiki! Treat me with some respect!"

"Shut up! You aren't a part of this!"

"My family is far above yours. I suggest you stop treating my sister so disrespectfully, boy." I watched Captain Kuchiki as she glared at the man Arisu was supposed to marry.

"Was that a threat?"

"It was a suggestion. If you don't, I am ready to make a promise that will end badly for you and your entire family. I'm sure Arisu Fukui would enjoy being my subordinate once again. You will be so low in class that you will be banished to the farthest reaches of Rukongai. Rukia says that it's bad out there. I will force you all the way to the 80th district." I cringed. It was horrible out there. Every day was a fight for survival.

"Fine. I don't care about you anyways. I just want to get this wedding over with. This girl is driving me nuts."

"You don't know how lucky you are! She was a talented soul reaper and she's very beautiful! She's really nice too! I respect her! You should show some respect to her as well! She could cut you down with ease!" I glanced at the person Renji brought with him.

"Sit down you idiot," Renji whispered to him.

"It's true that I could cut him down with ease. I would just like to avoid hurting anyone that doesn't deserve it." The three standing sat back down and we all looked at Arisu's voice. She slowly stepped out in her soul reaper uniform with her zanpakto on her hip and her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, like it was the day she graduated from the academy.

"I will not allow this! Go inside and get ready again!"

"Ma'am, this is the only way to get her out her. Either she looks like that, or she stays inside."

"Fine. You will do this properly later, Arisu."

"I refuse to do so. Let's get this stupid wedding out of the way so I can go to my room and that useless pile of jerk bones goes to the other side of the house, where his room is located and will always be located." She bowed again and sat on one side of the balcony. "This is an acceptable distance. It's six and a half feet."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE FIVE FEET ALREADY!"

"No. I refuse."

"YOU ARE NOT WORTH THE TROUBLE! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FAMILY IS BETTER THAN MINE! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU FOR A SINGLE SECOND LONGER!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! NEITHER OF US WANTED THIS WEDDING SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT! I HEARD THE WAY YOU SPOKE TO MY FRIENDS! I DO NOT APPRECIATE THAT! STAY THERE! SIX AND A HALF FEET IS NOW THE PROPER DISTANCE!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A STUPID, USELESS, AND PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WOMAN!"

"HOW DARE YOU! DO NOT SPEAK ANOTHER WORD! IF YOU DO, I AM LIKELY TO STAB THIS ZANPAKTO THROUGH YOUR THROAT! IT WILL SATISFY HER LUST FOR BLOOD! IT WILL ALSO MAKE ME FEEL A LOT BETTER!"

"SIX AND A HALF FEET! THAT'S FINE BY ME! WHY DON'T WE JUST MAKE THINGS INTERESTING AND MAKE IT SEVEN FEET! WILL THAT SATISFY YOU?"

"MAKE IT EIGHT!"

"NINE!"

"TEN!"

"ELEVEN!"

"TWELVE!"

"TWENTY!"

"I'M FINE WITH THAT! TWENTY FEET IT IS!"

"I'M GLAD WE COULD COME TO AN AGREEMENT!"

"ME TOO! YOU ARE A STUPID MEANIE JERK FACE AND I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

"YOU'RE TOO CLOSE! WE AGREED ON TWENTY FEET! MOVE BACK MORE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MOVE BACK! GET TO TWENTY FEET!" They stopped arguing and glared at each other.

"Arisu, just deal with it!"

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I REALLY WILL GOOUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH A SPOON!"

"STOP MAKING EMPTY THREATS!"

"IT WON'T BE AN EMPTY THREAT MUCH LONGER! I'M TIRED OF THAT LOOK FROM YOU!" She pulled out a spoon.

"I'll stop."

"GOOD! NOW TWENTY FEET!"

"TWENTY-ONE FEET!"

"WE ALREADY HAD AN AGREEMENT!"

"TOO BAD!"

"THE DINING ROOM IS ONLY BIG ENOUGH FOR US TO BE TWENTY FEET AWAY!"

"GO IN A DIFFERENT ROMM FOR DINNER!"

"YOU GO IN A DIFFERENT ROOM! THIS IS MY HOME! I LIVED HERE FIRST! DEAL WITH IT! TWENTY FEET OR YOU LEAVE THE ROOM!"

"SEVENTY-TWO FEET!"

"Get out."

"TWENTY FEET THEN!"

"I'M FINE WITH TWENTY FEET! YOU BETTER HONOR THAT, UNLIKE OUR FIVE FEET RULE!"

"I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO!" By this time, almost everyone was laughing. The only ones not laughing were the arguing couple and the woman that was pushing the marriage.

"Fujaku, do something!"

"Maybe we should listen to our daughter."

He forced himself not to laugh until he could turn away again. Mika was laughing with an arm slung around Katsuro. They wore matching uniforms so I guessed that he served the family as well. It was odd to see them getting along. They didn't in the world of the living.

"Fujaku, do something to save the wedding!"

"I'm sorry. I think it's beyond saving! We can't get our daughter to ever marry him! Arisu, you don't have to marry him!"

"Thank you Daddy!" Arisu jumped up and hugged the man that said that. I realized that those two were her parents. "You heard him. I don't have to marry you. I won't marry you. Get out."

"Fine by me! I finally get to get away from the psycho! I didn't want to marry you anyways! I do want to marry my servant. She's so beautiful and wonderful. She's always been there for me. I'm in love with her."

Good for you. Go for it."

"Thanks Arisu." He walked back inside. After a few minutes, he went to the group of people beside us and took the hand of a woman. "I really do want to marry you. I don't care if my family doesn't want it to happen. I will do whatever it takes to marry you."

"I want to marry you too, but I don't think we can. Your family is too opposed to it."

"Did you not hear me? I said that I will do whatever it takes to marry you."

"Oh. I can't wait then!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"We may have a wedding after all," Arisu shouted happily. "I have some business to attend to." She flash stepped down to us. "Hana-kun, I'm so glad to see you here! Did you enjoy it?" she asked while hugging me. I was still in my seat and I had wide eyes. I hugged her back after a moment.

"Yes. I'm glad I came."

"Me too! I have more things to do though. I'll get back to you." She let go and smiled at Renji. "Bad fruit! Reny-chan is a red pineapple! He's bad fruit!"

"Shut up, stupid newbie."

"You're just jealous of Chiyuhime and me!"

"Of course. That's the reason," he said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic you isn't as much fun. You're that squad member that followed me around! It's good to see you! Bya-kun, can I fix your hair?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Bya-kun, I wanna fix your hair so much!"

"No! My hair looks just fine. We're leaving it that way."

"But I can make it look great instead of just fine."

"No."

"Psh. Fine. Rukia, it's so good to see you! We have to catch up! Any boy interests?"

"Maybe."

"Ooh~! So interesting! Who is it?"

"How do you know it's a yes and not a no?' Arisu just stood in front of Rukia for a minute and stared.

"Way to go Itchy-chan! I didn't think you had it in you to get a noble!"

"Shut up!"

"You didn't deny it! I was right! Orihime, you look great! Where'd you get that from?"

"Uryu made it. He made all of our clothes for the wedding. Rukia wasn't there so he didn't make hers."

"He can sew awesomenessedissness clothes!"

"I know! He always gives Rukia the best clothes!"

"Awesomenessedissness!"

"Yay~!"

"Uryu, you look good. Nice sewing skills. Teach me more!"

"Ok."

"Yays! Chad, you look great! Say something!"

"Hi."

"YAY!" She ran over to Captain Zaraki and Yachiru. "Pachi-kun and Chiru-chan, it's great to see you!"

"Miky-chan, you looked so pretty earlier!"

"Thankies! Here's some candy!"

"YAY! THANKIES!"

"Pachi-kun, wanna try to hit me?"

"Of course. That's the whole reason I came."

"Great." He lifted his zanpakto above his head and brought it down. She was suddenly on top of it and it was in the ground. "I win!" She went around like that and talked to everyone on her side before hugging me again and refusing to let go.

"Arisu-san, why are you hugging me so tightly?"

"I missed you Hana-kun. Don't call me Arisu-san. I don't like it."

"O-o-ok."

"No stuttering either."

"Ok."

"Good Hana-kun."

She still held on. She wasn't paying attention to anything else. She just hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back after a while. Then she moved and fell in my lap, startling me. She ignored it and kept hugging me.

"Wah! Arisu, you're in my lap! Shouldn't you get up? Arisu!" I could feel myself go red. She didn't care. She just continued to hug me.

_Hana-kun, she won't let go. So no wedding for Arisu! Join me next chapter to see what happens! I don't own Bleach or its characters. You know who I own by now so yeah. Thanks for reading! Have an awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	26. Chapter 26

**BMW**

**Chapter 26: Preparations for a New Wedding**

I watched Mikomi as she flitted around the room. She had changed her name to Mikomi Watanube officially and she went back to her previous soul reaper position. Miyako changed her name as well and she stayed with me in squad four. She showed that she had the skills to become a member of a different squad, but she begged to stay in squad four with me.

Anyways, Mikomi was flitting around the room and going through the clothes in the closet. I had to tear my gaze away every ten minutes. She was going so fast and it was making me dizzy. I was still waiting for an explanation to what was going on. Miyako arrived with Renji after a while. I looked to them for an explanation.

"What's going on with Watanube?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. I've tried asking her ten times without results," I replied. I was still timid, but Mikomi and Miyako were forcing it out of me.

"Renji, I just love the way you look right now," Miyako gushed. I looked and saw him in formal wear. He had his tattoos covered with a smooth headband that matched the color of his clothes.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" he growled.

"You have to wear that for the same reason that Hana-kun has to wear this," Mikomi shouted. I turned to look at her and had something thrown on top of my head.

"And why is that exactly?" he growled in an angry tone.

"We have a wedding to attend!"

"You're getting married? I thought that you would have learned from last time."

"Shut up. We are attending the wedding of my former fiancé. He got his family to accept that he wants to marry his servant. It's great!"

"It sounds nice," I said from under the kimono.

"Hana-kun, you have to go get changed! I still need to get changed! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"You can change here. I brought a kimono for you."

"Thank you Miyako. Hana-kun, go get ready!"

"Mikomi, this is my room."

"Right. I'll go get changed in the bathroom then." I took my kimono off my head and watched her run off. Renji and Miyako calmly left the room.

I smiled and changed into the kimono. I was happy to have Mikomi back. She was different from before. She was much calmer. The reason she was so hyper at the moment was because we hadn't seen each other in a week and because she ate some candy.

Mikomi had been visiting my house frequently. I still didn't know how she figured out where I lived. It didn't really matter though. I had Mikomi visiting me. It made me happy every time I was able to see her. She would sometimes be waiting for me in front of the door with a smile. I was always fast to open the door and to apologize for her waiting there. She would always scold me for apologizing.

"Hana-kun, are you ready yet?" she called form outside my room. I looked down and realized I had stopped getting changed and gotten lost in my thoughts.

"Wah! Give me a minute! I'm sorry for not being ready yet!"

"It's ok Hana-kun. There's no need to apologize," she replied after a short laugh. I rushed through getting ready and opened the door.

"I'm ready now."

"Can I borrow a comb or something? I can't go with my hair like this."

"Of course!" I walked in my room and gave her a comb that was on my dresser.

"Thank you Hana-kun." She fixed her hair to look elegant and put a hair comb in it. She smiled and paused while looking at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Can I fix your hair?"

"Uh. Sure."

"Thank you Hana-kun. Miyako, come in here for a second!" Miyako ran inside my room with a grin.

"Yes Mikomi?"

"Hand me a hair tie."

"Here you go." She took something out from the sleeve of her kimono and handed it to Mikomi.

"Thank you." I immediately felt her tugging at my hair gently. She was quick to fix it the way she wanted. "How are we on time?"

"We should leave in the next two minutes if we want to be there on time. You need to get going right now. You are a part of the wedding after all."

"Right. Thank you. Bye guys. Bye bad fruit!" She left through the window before Renji came charging in with a face that matched his hair because of his anger at her.

"Where the hell did Watanube go?" he shouted angrily.

"She left to get to the wedding. She's a part of it. After the failure of getting married, she grew close to our bride and groom of today. She's going to go help out. He decided to further the anger of his very disapproving family by making it a modern western wedding with traditional clothes. The clothes were the only things that he couldn't change no matter how hard he tried. Therefore, the bridesmaids all have the same kimonos and same with the groomsmen."

"This will be interesting to watch," Renji commented. Miyako reached down and took hold of Renji's hand tightly. He tried to pull it free three times, but gave up.

"You're right Renji. Let's get going. We have to be there soon. We are walking there anyways."

"You shouldn't have to walk because of me!"

"It's fine Hana-kun. Let's go." Miyako took my arm and started to drag me out of my house. She paused for me to lock my door and then started to pull me along again.

"Miyako, he can walk."

"Right." She let go of me after stopping so I could straighten up and not fall. "He's kind of clumsy though. I can't risk him ruining that kimono."

She put plastic around my clothes so that they would stay clean even when I fell. I smiled slightly and we kept going. I watched Renji intertwine his fingers with Miyako's with a blush on his face. Miyako grinned and leaned against him while we walked the rest of the way to the wedding.

_I know the concept of a modern wedding with kimonos is strange, but oh well. I'm a strange person and I write about strange things. It works. So here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own Mikomi, Miyako, and the two getting married._


	27. Chapter 27

**BMW**

**Chapter 27: Mikomi's Plans and Hidden Research**

I walked up to my front door with a little disappointment. Mikomi wasn't there. I knew she got off early while I had a full day, but I still wanted her to be there. It would be great to see her. I shouldn't have expected her to stay for that long. She had nothing to do for that entire time and it was really long.

I opened the door and did all of my household chores for the day. Soon enough, it was dinner time. I set to work on cooking dinner for one. Then there was a small slam against the kitchen window. I jumped and looked up from the vegetables I was cutting and smiled at Mikomi's face pressed against the dinner.

"Hana-kun, I'm sorry I'm late! I was doing research!" I walked over and opened the window for her.

"You should come inside." She jumped inside the window and crouched on the sill with her gaze set on me. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you. I do it every day. You should know that by now. I got out really early today so I went to do some research. I also got you the day off tomorrow like me."

"That's great! I can go to the World of the Living!" I set to work on cooking the dinner for one as a dinner for two while she stayed on the window sill.

"That is a great idea. Hey, I have the day off tomorrow too. Maybe I should come with you. We can visit all of our living friends. Uryu can finally teach me how to sew. Ichigo and I can have fun together. Rukia is refusing to talk to me at the moment."

"Why?"

"I tried to set her up with Ichigo when I asked her for help with my research." She looked down and to the side with a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Are you blushing Mikomi?" I asked while putting the cut vegetables in the pot so they could boil.

"Yes. I have my reasons." She jumped off the window sill and landed right beside the stove.

"Well now we wait. Dinner should be ready in around ten minutes."

"Let's wait with the comfy chairs."

"You mean the recliners?"

"Yes. Those things. Let's go." She dragged me by my shihakusho and put me in a chair.

"What was your research about?"

"It isn't really a what. It's a who. I won't tell you anything else. It's a secret." She leaned in close and put her finger to her lips with a grin. "Shhhhhh. Don't tell anyone about the fact that I am conducting research. Miyako is the one that you can't tell at all. Don't even try to tell her. I'm not kidding. If you tell her, bad things will happen. She'll be crazy. I live with her!"

"I understand. I won't tell anyone."

"Good," she replied with a smile. She didn't move away from my face.

"Mikomi, what are you doing?" I asked while she moved to put one leg on each side of mine and to grab my shihakusho in her hands.

"It's important that you not think about what my research is! It affects my entire future and I am the only one that can conduct it! No one can know!" She shook me violently for that time. My face was red from the way she acted before the shaking and it stayed red.

"I understand!" She stopped and put her face a mere inch from mine. I could smell her sweet breath and see every detail as she said her next statement.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is very important to me. I can't have anything interfere." She moved her bowed head up and moved closer. Our noses were touching and she put her forehead against mine.

"M-M-M-M-Mikomi, wh-wh-what a-are y-you doing?" I squeaked out. She didn't answer. Her eyes just bore into mine.

"I see," she whispered. After a sigh, she slowly moved her face down to my shoulder, never lifting it from my skin.

"M-M-Mikomi, wh-what do y-you s-s-see?"

"Don't stutter. I can't tell you. It's related to my research. Don't worry about it Hana-kun. It's no big deal. It's just a minor detail that doesn't fit," she muttered.

"If you let me help, I might be able to get it to fit." I could feel my face turning even redder than it already was. She sat back up with a smile.

"It's nothing. I'll figure it out." She jumped off of me. Moments later, Miyako walked in the front door.

"Hana-kun, learn to lock your front door. Anyone can come in at any time."

"Hi Miya-chan! It's great to see you here at Hana-kun's place!"

"Yeah. I came here to talk to you. I figured you'd be here."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's better said in private. Hana-kun, I'm borrowing Mikomi for a minute. I'll return her in a few minutes and then I'll be on my way. See you at work!" She dragged Mikomi out of the house and shut the door. After a while of forcing the red on my face away, I stood and went to check dinner.

"Ewie! No! No! The answer is no! That's so gross!"

"Mikomi, I really need your help!"

"No!"

"Arisu!"

"No!"

"Mikomi!"

"No!"

"Arisu!"

"I told you no!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!" I looked at the two outside of my window and closed it. The glass muffled their shouts, but I could still hear them.

"I need your help! You're the only one!"

"Ask Rukia or Bya-kun! I'm not helping you with Renji! It's icky!"

"Fine! I'll ask Bya-kun! He'll help me!"

"No he won't! He was a joke! Ask Rukia! Just ask Rukia! She is the only one that can help you!"

"She left for the World of the Living five minutes ago!"

"Then go after her! Get that woman so you can be with the man you love!"

"You are not in the position to be saying that little missy! March into Hanataro's house and tell him!"

"No! It's not important!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" I sighed as they started a new argument. I would just fix dinner and wonder what Mikomi was hiding from me.

_Ok so Mikomi is hiding stuff from Hanataro. Miyako knows one thing but not about the research. All will be explained by Mikomi at some point. As for now, I own not Bleach and the characters expressed in that separate story. I own Mikomi and Miyako, however strange they may be. Have an awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	28. Chapter 28

**BMW**

**Chapter 28: Mikomi and Miyako**

"Miya-chan, I can't find my stupid day off clothes!" I peered through the cracks in the wood of her wall.

"Mikomi, they're in the dresser. I have to talk to you a little bit more."

"What is it you need to talk about?"

"You and Hanataro are getting a little too cozy."

"What do you mean?"

"You were sitting on his lap in a very provocative way." Mikomi giggled slightly at what Miyako said.

"Heh. He reacted all cute and funny like."

"Uh-huh. So why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see how he would react. If a boy blushes in that position, does that mean he likes the girl?"

"Typically yes."

"Maybe you should try it with Renji!"

"Shut up."

"Miyako, that is no way to talk to my daughter in our household," said the man that had just entered the room.

"I apologize sir."

"Hi Daddy! I have the day off!"

"Have fun today. I am assigning a soul reaper to watch you today if you plan to leave."

"I don't want a guard. I'm not even allowed to fight hollows anymore! I still don't know what we went to the World of the Living for."

"Oh! Renji said it was because some hybrid hollow started to shoot off its reitsu and we were sent to fight it if it ever came to the town. They successfully defeated it."

"Cool. I wish I had gotten a shot at it."

"You got beat by a normal hollow."

"I got hit by a cero because I jumped in front of Keigo so he would live!" Mikomi had a strange fire hidden in her eyes at the mention of that incident. I smiled slightly.

"Fine. Believe what you want Mikomi."

"Shut up Miyako!"

"Girls, please calm down. Your mother is sick and she's trying to rest. Miyako, I believe you have work soon."

"Yes sir. You are correct. I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye. I will return after work." Miyako leapt out of the room.

"Bye Miya-chan!"

"Mikomi, please stay here today. I don't want you leaving without protection."

"I understand Daddy." He left the room. "That doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

Mikomi pulled on her day off outfit and grabbed her zanpakto before jumping out the window and heading towards the squad four area. She finished getting ready while running. I followed of course. I saw Miyako up ahead. She was talking to a boy that seemed awkward and nervous. Mikomi must have seen as well because she hid behind a wall and waited.

"I guess I should get going Hanataro. Have fun on your day off!" Miyako walked inside. Mikomi peered around the wall while fixing her hair.

"Ok. She's gone." Mikomi ran out to the boy with a smile. "Hi Hana-kun. Let's get going. I have a little something planned for our first half hour or so. It's around breakfast time so that's kinda my plan."

"Lead the way Mikomi. I'll follow you." His face started to turn slightly red while he stared at her face.

"Come on." She took his hand in hers and started to run off with him. He stumbled on his own clothes and fell, pulling her down with him.

"Ah! I'm sorry Mikomi!" She laughed.

"It's ok. I have a great idea. You can't flash step but I can."

"What do you mean?"

Mikomi pulled the boy on her back and flash stepped away with me close behind. We stopped at the senkaimon while it opened. Then she walked through with the boy and I flash stepped in behind them just before it closed. I was going to do what I wanted and there was no way I could let her stop me.

_So there's someone following them and Mikomi explains why she made that move on Hanataro since it was not like her. Anyways, I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and Miyako and such. I would have updated yesterday but I went to the emergency room with my sister. She's fine so no one has to worry. Now that I've said that, have an awesomnessedissness day/night!_


	29. Chapter 29

**BMW**

**Chapter 29: Recon the Living**

"That was great, don't you think Hana-kun?"

"It was, but I wish that Ichigo and our other friends could have joined us."

"I know. Therefore, I'm getting them out of class!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see! I'm wearing the uniform for a reason ya know! Come on!"

She pulled him along with her. I followed them to their next destination and watched from nearby. She ran into the school building and straight to a classroom. She threw open the door with a smile, even though the teacher was in the middle of a lesson.

"Hi there everyone! I know you all missed me! I came back to say hi! I've missed you all! Bya-kun isn't here so I don't have to do what he says and I don't have my medicine! This is going to be fun! For those of you that don't remember, I'm Mikomi Watanube! That makes me the aweseomnessedissnessedest person to ever set foot here except for my friends! Look at the strawberry! I missed you Itchy Powder-kun! And Ori-chan! And Chad! And Ru-kun! I missed you all! Hugs! We need hugs! We need them hugs right now! Give me hugs! Hugs! Hugs! Hugs! Hugs are good! Hugs are fun! Come give me hugs!"

"All of you in the hall or she won't stop!"

"Thank you teachy lady!"

"I'm Ochi-sensei, not that you'll remember or care," she called out to the group as they left. It was most likely aimed at Mikomi.

"Let's go guys," Mikomi prompted in the hall.

"We're at school. We can't just leave."

"You already got kicked out of class."

"For now!"

"But I came all the way here to hang out with you guys." She started pouting.

"Who is that guy behind you?" asked the boy with orange hair.

"I don't know. He's been following me all day."

"You mean you noticed and you never asked?" he shouted at her.

"Wah! Ichigo's yelling at me! Ochi-sensei, make him be nice! He's yelling at me all mean like!" The woman stuck her head out of the classroom.

"Ichigo, be nice to Mikomi," she snapped.

"Thank you Ochi-sensei!" She retreated back into the room. "I like Ochi-sensei. She's nice."

"Shut up."

"So Mikomi, you got your name changed back?" asked the only girl of the group.

"That's right Orihime. I am once again, Mikomi Watanube, the awesomenessedissness soul reaper that serves under Bya-kun! I'm never changing the way I address him. It's way too much fun. He gets all mad and sometimes his face gets red and he can't even muster a glare with how angry he is. It's great until he explodes in anger. Then I'm in trouble and I have to train the newer squad members for three hours at a time. I also enjoy asking to play with his hair, which is usually the reason he explodes in anger. I'm sorry. I got side tracked. The thing that Miyako did to change my personality needs to be weaned off of so I had to take it. My attention span is wavering. It's slowly returning to normal. My whole personality is also returning to normal. I'm not very energetic usually."

"You wanted to learn to sew still?"

"Yes Uryu! Will you teach me?"

"Later. We are in school right now."

"Psh. Fine. I'll just go break the news to Hanataro that his friends don't want to spend time with us on one of our very rare days off." She sniffed and wiped away tears from her eyes. "It's ok if you don't want to. It will break his fragile little heart, but I'm sure everything will be fine. He will get over it. It will just break my heart to tell him and to be the one to make him sad for so long. Poor Hanataro. I guess I should practice how to break the news to him on the way down. I'm so sorry to bother you. I'm just so sorry. Do any of you know how to reduce the pain and the sadness he would feel? I could take suggestions." She sniffed another time and continued to wipe tears away from her eyes.

"I'll go with you and Hanataro for today," said the girl.

"Yeah," agreed the tall boy.

"Thank you Orihime and Chad. You two are true friends."

"Fine," shouted the orange haired boy.

"It seems I have no choice."

"Thanks you guys. You really are true friends." She hugged all of them and pulled them out of the school to the boy waiting downstairs. "I got them Hana-kun!" She was happy and smiling again.

"She played us," shouted the orange haired kid.

"Damn right I did! I win. You can't fight a girl noble and win with pull. I will always win at times like this. Let's get going then." She smiled and started to pull along all of the people she was with.

If she was going to be with them, that made everything harder. It seemed to me like more recon was needed, but I had a time limit for my mission. If she didn't cooperate by the end of the day, I had to force her to do it myself.

_So I'm sorry that I took so long to update this. Had a lot going on. And this is short. That makes this even worse. I'll try to do better. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and the guy following her. Thanks for reading! Have an awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	30. Chapter 30

**BMW**

**Chapter 30: Kidnapping a Noble. Can it Really Be Called That?**

I couldn't take it anymore! It was almost nightfall and they were still having fun. They knew I was following them, but Mikomi insisted that they don't look at me. I could only take so much! I hated that girl at the moment!

I finally gave up on recon and jumped down right behind her. She didn't move. Everyone ignored me. I took out the necklace and smiled at the stone. I hooked it on quickly so she couldn't stop me, making her freeze and slowly face me with a scowl on her face. I took a stone identical to the one in her necklace and hit the orange haired kid with it. I did the same with her friend from the soul society.

"Mikomi, you're coming with me," I said with a grin.

"That's what you want?"

"Yes," I growled.

"All you had to do was ask. I mean, I would have gone with you. I'm not unreasonable. Then you attacked my friends and now I'm a bit upset. I believe I may have to kill you."

"I don't think that will be happening," I replied with a grin.

"And why not?" she asked.

"That stone on your necklace makes it to where you cannot turn into a soul reaper unless I say you can. The second I let you turn into a soul reaper, you are under my command."

"No biggie, I'll just take it off." I laughed.

"If only you could. You see, it's specially made to where I am the only one that can take it off aside from the one I serve."

"What if I don't follow your orders?"

"A sharp pain will course through your veins until you do. The plain stone stays in effect until I am safely in the soul society with you. Those two can't help you." Mikomi looked back at her two friends.

"I'm sorry what was that?" she asked when she looked back at me. "All I heard was 'stone, blah, blah, blah.'"

"Talking bad won't help you now."

"So? It's a lot of fun. It brings up my mood for the second when I can kill you with Chiyuhime. I will stab her through your heart or stomach. I think it will be your stomach so that blood will come out of you around her and she can enjoy your pain and your slow death for a longer time. We will both enjoy watching you slowly die in front of our eyes."

"Shut up. I'm taking you with me now." An orange barrier surrounded my target. I looked at it and laughed. "This is pathetic! Is this all you have left for defense? You're pathetic! I don't understand why he wants you, but I will enjoy taking you back."

"That's not all she has left," a cool voice said. I faced her remaining friends and smirked until I took in what was there.

There was a Quincy bow close to my face. Behind the Quincy was the tall man. His arms were strange and filled with such great spiritual pressure. The girl had a tiny thing floating next to her that had a bit of her spiritual pressure. I smiled slightly and took a step back.

"Mikomi, I apologize for that. You can be a soul reaper now," I said. She immediately turned into one against her will. Her gigai fell to the ground. "Open a senkaimon and stop your friends from trying to attack me."

"No!" She gasped and fell to the ground in pain. She was barely breathing until finally she screamed, "Yes!"

She stood and looked at her friends with regretful eyes. They all lowered their "weapons" and he moved to stand directly in front of me. She drew her weapon and tried to open the senkaimon. It didn't work. She tried again. It still didn't work. By the fourth try, she was desperate.

"Chiyuhime, please work with me here!" she tried a final time and it opened, making her sigh with relief.

"Let's go," I ordered. She stepped through the senkaimon and turned back as I stepped through.

"Mikomi," shouted the boy she had been with before heading here as he ran towards the senkaimon. It closed just before he got there, making me smile with satisfaction.

"I'm sorry Hanataro. It's not my choice. I'll be back someday."

"No you won't."

"Aw man."

"Come on." I grabbed her arm roughly and led her through the dongai.

It wasn't a long walk. We ended up in the soul society. I took her in my arms and carried her out of the area. She stayed silent as she watched everything go by. She couldn't fight me, and she knew it. The satisfaction was amazing. I loved it. I continued to carry her farther away from the soul society. That was longer than the walk through the dongai, but it still wasn't long before we reached our destination.

"I have the target," I stated as I stepped inside the secret base of operations.

"Good. Send her in the room." I set her down with a giant grin.

"Get in that room in front of us. Do whatever the boss says." She silently walked forward and paused at the door.

"I hate you. You kidnapped me."

"Can it really be called that? You opened the senkaimon." I laughed and she opened the door slowly. I watched as she stepped inside.

"Close the door." She took a deep breath and closed the door. After a while, I was satisfied by her screams coming from the room.

_So Mikomi got kidnapped… sorta. She'll be fine! I think. What am I saying? I'm the author. I control it. Now then, no worries about Mikomi. I know a great author that wants some pairings done in stories._ _Ulquiorra X Sung-Sung, Hanatarou x Kukaku, Ulquiorra x Tier Harribel. If you do any of those, Let me know and I'll tell him about it. So I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and Miyako and the creepy weird guys that stole Mikomi. Have an awesomenessedissness day/night! And sorry for the wait on the update!_


	31. Chapter 31

**BMW**

**Chapter 31: The Kidnapped**** Noble**

I stared at my captor. Boy was I angry! I wanted to kill him but his orders stopped me from doing so. I hated being ordered around like this. I hated that he had control over me. I hated that Chiyuhime was in her beautiful woman form and kissing him!

I should probably explain the last one. It was a long time ago when they were soul reapers. Their love for each other was only matched by their lust for blood, whether it be from a friend or a foe. They didn't care as long as they could kill. That's all they wanted.

It was found out that they were a danger to the entirety of the soul society so they went to drastic measures to beat them. They thought they killed him and they put Chiyuhime's soul into a zanpakto. They were waiting for someone with a strong will to come along and make her obey. I was able to do so easily and she became my zanpakto.

Now here we are. Surprise, surprise, he isn't dead. He still loves my Chiyuhime with all his heart. Once they are reunited, they hope to kill everyone that participated in stopping them. That includes Byakuya and Renji and even Rukia. I guess they thought I had Chiyuhime completely under my command. I may not be super close to Renji, but I do enjoy having him around. He is my friend, no matter how much I pretend to dislike him.

Let me get back to what exactly is going on with me. I was told to sit down on the bed and shut up. Chiyuhime is only allowed out of her zanpakto form for five minutes. I had to sit through them kissing the entire time. Then he turned to look at me with those creepy eyes. I could see the lust in them as he turned to me. Whether the lust was for my blood, my body, or Chiyuhime, I had no idea. It still had me on edge.

"Lay down and don't move until I say you can. Now that Chiyuhime is a sword again, you can scream all you want. You'll no longer interrupt our time together. Say anything you want as loud as you want. I don't care. Talk and scream freely. I have to go get something."

"You nasty and evil little man! You will be killed! I may not be able to do it, but my friends will come! They will come and kill you! I don't care if I'm alive to see it! I just want you dead! Die and rot in the ground!" I was huffing, but I had laid down like he told me. I really hated following his orders!

"Just wait in here." He smirked and left the room so I fell silent.

"Boss."

"Yes. You have earned your freedom. You may leave. Run as fast as you can. If I can still sense you by the time I get to ten, I will kill you."

"Yes sir!" I felt sorry for the guy that kidnapped me. There was no way the boss of him was going to count correctly.

"One. Two. Ten." I heard the screams of my kidnapper from outside the room and shut my eyes tight.

"Mikomi, I must apologize to you," Chiyuhime said. I could always hear her. Maybe it was because she was once a real person.

"For what?" I snapped.

"Well, you got kidnapped because of me. You will have to stay here until the day you die. Do you realize that?"

"Do you realize that they will save me?"

"They will not be able to."

"Yes they will."

"What are you talking about?" I opened my eyes and looked at the man that had just killed.

"Nothing that concerns you," I spat.

"I enjoy it when my women act like that. That is what made me fall in love with Chiyuhime. I liked her feisty attitude. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful or that she had the same lust for blood that I had. Maybe you and I can become something like Chiyuhime and I was once. It won't be for long. I must prepare a wedding so that I may finally have Chiyuhime as mine for the rest of time."

"You're going to marry a sword."

"I know who I will marry and she is not going to be a zanpakto much longer. She will be herself once again. She will no longer answer to you and she will no longer be that useless thing." He pointed at the zanpakto against the wall that was Chiyuhime.

"Get away from me! Go and die!"

"Now now. That's no way to talk to me. I own you now."

"I am owned by no man!"

"You are now owned by me. Now be silent and lay there like a good child. It is time to sleep for tonight."

I obeyed since it was an order. He laid down beside me and held my body close against his. I wanted to yell and scream and attempt to murder him, but I couldn't. I just had to hope I would be saved by my friends. Tears fell from my eyes as I thought about all of them. I hoped they would save me and not get hurt when it happened.

_So she's still kidnapped and things are getting weird. Next chapter is less weird. I think. Anyways I don't own Bleach or its characters, just everyone else. I actually own everyone in this chapter._


	32. Chapter 32

**BMW**

**Chapter 32: Sleepless Night**

"Talk all you want. I know you haven't slept for two nights, but you talking won't bother me. Talk if you want. You have to sleep sometime."

"I hate you. I hate Chiyuhime now too. After a long year together, she turns around and does this. She lets you take advantage of me. I know she can probably stop this. She can help me so I can leave."

"If she does that, she will be a zanpakto forever. There's only one way to get her out of that form. You won't like it. Now I'm going to sleep." I frowned at the man as he laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Mikomi, I'm sorry, but I fell in love with him. You know how that feels, right?"

"No. I don't Chiyuhime." I heard a snore from beside me and frowned at how quickly he fell asleep. It was like I was his teddy bear.

"Yes you do. Hanataro is the one you love. I'm sorry you will never see him again."

"Don't say that Chiyuhime. I'll see Hanataro again. I can't imagine any reason why I won't. I will break out of here on my own after he has you if I have to."

"I'm sorry that you are imprisoned. I just have to make sure he doesn't kill you. I have grown fond of you, you know?"

"Just shut up until you start telling me the truth. I was with you for a whole year. I really believed everything you told me. We were in perfect sync and perfect harmony. I was really happy like that. Then this happened. I should have let my dad give me an escort. Then again, it wouldn't have helped. He was able to knock out soul reapers with a stone. I'm miserable like this. What's going to happen to me?"

"I think you'll just be imprisoned here until the day you die."

"So I'll be stuck here forever?"

"Just until you die."

"So forever."

"Yes. You will be here forever."

"Just kill me now."

"I don't have the heart to kill you. I was fond of you from the beginning. Even before you knew my name, I knew we would connect in a great way. You're headstrong and feisty. No one can order you around unless you want them to. That was true until now. He has complete control over you. All he has to do is say a command and you have to obey. I must say that it puts a damper on my mood to see you ordered around so easily. I mean, you enjoyed doing what Byakuya told you to at times so that's why you followed the orders of that evil man."

"He's not evil. None of them are. You two broke some of the sacred rules of the Soul Society. You broke the rules of camaraderie. Your comrades couldn't trust you. They couldn't keep going with the constant fear of you stabbing them in the back. That's why they had to seal you away as a zanpakto and that's why they tried to kill him. They couldn't risk the chance of you killing anymore of the ones you were supposed to work with and give your life to protect. They couldn't let it continue. If I were you, I would have let them do it to me. I wouldn't want them to feel like I was the last thing they could trust. They could trust hollows more than they could trust you. When that becomes true, it's too dangerous to keep you around. That's why I will defend them as much as I can."

"You're letting your personal feelings get in the way."

"No. That's what you're doing Chiyuhime. Now shut up and don't talk to me again. I don't want to talk to you anymore." She fell silent and I sighed.

She was one of my best friends and she would have betrayed me if she were still a soul reaper. She would have killed me before we could become friends. My Chiyuhime that I always held on a pedestal was really a crazy and murderous woman that was in the form of a zanpakto.

"I guess you weren't lying about one thing. I really do love Hanataro."

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it for now. Don't worry. I would never let Mikomi rot in a place that feels like prison to her. She'll be out of there eventually. Alright. So I don't own Bleach or its characters. Never have. Never will. I own everyone in here except the people that are just mentioned. So thank you for reading! Drop a review if you want to be super kind. And that's about it. Have an awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	33. Chapter 33

**BMW**** 33**

**Chapter 33: Horrible Way to Wake Up**

Ok. So I had to sleep. Everyone needs to sleep sometime and I just happened to reach that time. So I slept and when I woke up, let's get rid of any formality, I was really pissed off! Forget my noble heritage! I don't care! When you wake up like I did, you have every right to talk however you want!

Let me explain so you understand why I'm acting like this. I slept for the first time since my kidnapping. I couldn't stay awake any longer so I slept amazingly because I was dreaming of being home with my friends and my family, even though my mother hasn't talked to me since I called off my wedding. I woke up after a nice sleep and I was handcuffed to the bed. It was one arm and one leg, leaving my other ones free. My raggedy clothes weren't on me anymore, meaning that jerk changed my clothes! He changed my clothes! I can deal with the handcuffs, but that other thing is unacceptable!

No wonder why he pretended to be nice by "seeing how much I needed to sleep" and promising to "sleep in the other room that wasn't as nice as mine" before ordering me to get the sleep I needed. I never should have trusted him!

That evil jerk was preparing for something. Sadly, that thing was a wedding. I saw the dress in a corner of the room when I woke up. Chiyuhime was silent when I woke up. I assumed she saw it too or she was tired of arguing with me. Either way, I could never get her to stay silent for more than a couple of hours so her continued silence after I had been awake for around three hours was also driving me crazy.

"Chiyuhime, your crazy boyfriend is going to die. Once I see his ugly face, I will murder him. I will crush his head under my foot. I will kill that man no matter what needs to happen in order for me to do it! I'll murder him!"

"Calm down. I'm staring at that beautiful dress."

"Chiyuhime, will you at least put my feelings above staring at a wedding dress?" I shouted at the zanpakto leaning against a wall.

"Mikomi, as long as he isn't around, I can become my human form for as long as I want. I'm staring at the dress because I'm wondering why it doesn't fit me, but it fits you." We both fell silent for a long while until I let out a scream.

"Get me out of here! You have to help me! If the dress fits me then there is something wrong! Help me Chiyuhime!"

"Calm down. I guess he might have just gotten the measurements wrong."

"Chiyuhime, you're in more denial than I am! Come on! It's obvious that there is something else going on here! I'm scared Chiyuhime. I want to go home! I just want to go home and play with everyone. I want to see them again and follow my own orders. I'll be the good little Arisu Fukui like I used to be if I have to. Just please don't make me be like this anymore. It's a wedding dress Chiyuhime. It's a wedding dress. It fits me. Help me."

"I don't think he's after you. Don't worry about it."

"Chiyuhime, you know what it's like to be in love. Think of how I'm feeling. For the second time, I believe I'm being forced into a marriage with a man I barely know that I definitely don't love. Help me get out of here. I don't want to be in this position. Please Chiyuhime."

"Mikomi, I'll make a promise with you. If he tries to kill you, I will do whatever I can to kill him. I don't care if I love him, you're a special person." She transformed into her true form and went to sit on the bed with me. "You're special in regards of being a person, but you're also special to me. I will do whatever I can to kill him if he attempts to kill you," Chiyuhime whispered into my ear before returning to her spot and changing back into a zanpakto.

"Thank you Chiyuhime. I'm glad you actually do care about me."

We fell silent and both started to stare at the haunting dress in the corner of the room. After another hour or so, the door opened. In walked my prison guard. He was covered in blood and naturally, I screamed at the horror that covered him. He had a broken zanpakto that could still stab into someone. That was also covered in blood. He laughed at my screaming and put a tray of food and water on the floor by my bed. I may have hated him, but he did make sure I ate and drank when I would normally.

"Alright. You know the drill. Don't attack me or try to run. Eat and drink then walk around the room ten times for a bit of exercise." He unlocked the handcuffs and I shot up to follow through with his orders, already aware of where waiting to do it got me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Where did all that blood come from?"

"I killed a couple of people trying to find and save you."

"Oh. Can you describe them to me?"

"Yes. They were both men. Both wore matching clothes that I believe belong to the Fukui Clan security. Both had brown hair at different lengths and that's all that I paid attention to before I killed them and destroyed their bodies."

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're learning to be grateful for the information I give you."

"One more thing. What's with the wedding dress?"

"You'll find out one day, when I'm ready to tell you. No more questions."

"Yes." I continued to follow the orders he had given me.

_Ok. Now that's the beginning of people finding Mikomi. They couldn't save her though. It'll happen. She'll be saved. Now then. Thanks for reading. There is no one that I don't own in this chapter, but I still don't own Bleach or anything that's from Bleach. Have an awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	34. Chapter 34

**BMW**

**Chapter 34: Miyako's Feelings**

I was about ready to kill all of them! I was going to kill Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad! Hanataro can't fight so he's spared. I'll just hurt him until I feel better! Oh who am I kidding? I can't kill Orihime. She's too sweet. I'm just pretty mad right now!

So Mikomi snuck out of the house to go to the World of the Living with Hanataro so she could spend a whole day with him. She guilt tripped the four that were in school to spend the day with them. That wasn't bad at all. I was mad because they let her get kidnapped! Those idiots let my Arisu get kidnapped! I can't believe them! I'm going to fly into a rage and destroy the soul society to find her if I have to!

Katsuro wants me to just relax and let him handle the search with his ultimate control over the entire security force of the family. I just don't feel like it's enough! I'm worried sick over Mikomi! I can't believe that she got kidnapped.

My happiness as a friend is gone without Mikomi. Lately, I had been myself watching over a much louder Arisu. My life felt like it was over without her. Renji tried to cheer me up with his charm over me, but I slapped him and went crazy and cried. I'm nothing without Mikomi.

I can't continue without her. I'm having trouble just making it through this. I hope we find her soon. I have been confined to the security office so that I don't destroy anything in my crazy search for Mikomi. I'm just going to wait for news to come back about her.

_Super short chapter to talk about Miyako's feelings about the situation. No worries. Next chapter will be longer and actually have some things happen. So I don't own Bleach or its characters. Everyone knows by now, but it's a habit to include a disclaimer every chapter. Have an awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	35. Chapter 35

**BMW**

**Chapter 35: News Has Come**

"Just shut up Katsuro! We can't make a team! We have to go get Mikomi! I already have all the people that she will want to see when she gets out and a number of us that can save her!"

"There are five of you! One of you can't fight!"

"Shut up! He's coming! If she's hurt, we need a masterful medic!"

"Alright. Well I have the ones that were with her in the World of the Living when she got kidnapped on their way. Wait for them and then go. They can help you."

"Just set up a second butterfly to bring them. This situation is putting her in danger. The one keeping her has killed two of our guards. We have to go now!"

"Ok. I understand. We are protectors of the family first. She is danger. Give me just a moment. I'll call off the others."

"They can come. Have at least Orihime come and wait here. We may need her. Plus, Mikomi will be happy to see her."

"Will two minutes make a huge difference? There's still ten minutes before they arrive, but two should be enough to transfer the information to another butterfly so that they can head over after you."

"Do it right now," I growled at Katsuro.

"Alright." He set to work while I turned around and faced the small group.

"Bya-kun, Renji, Rukia, and Hanataro, I want to thank you for coming with me."

"We have to help Watanube. It's not like she can stay out of trouble and it's been boring lately. This might get a little interesting."

"Renji, you're not like that. Don't pretend. It's a real turn-off." He frowned at me while I tried to calm myself down by making remarks like that.

"Miyako, ignore Renji. We want to help Mikomi. She's our friend and we don't want anything to happen to her," Rukia said softly while gently squeezing my arm.

"Thanks Rukia. That's helpful, but not what I needed."

"Look Miyako, I'm just being an idiot in the hopes that you'll relax. You need to calm down. Getting frantic won't help anything. We are trying to help Watanube and we can't if you're frantic. Come here," Renji said. I walked forward and he hugged me tightly. "You need to relax. We will get her back. All of us can return to our normal lives after she comes back. Nothing will stop us from getting her back. We will save her." I smiled slightly and hugged Renji back.

"Thank you. That's exactly what I needed after Rukia's speech. Thank you everyone."

"Miiyako, did the message say anything about Mikomi?" Hanataro asked softly.

"Yes. It said that she gave a scream of rage. That's our Mikomi. She was getting angry. That proves she was still herself."

"Right. At least she's acting like herself," he said softly.

"I have it."

"Someone grab Hanataro," I ordered. Renji lifted Hanataro on his back. "Follow me."

We were off. Our special family butterfly led the way. That's what they were for. They led the way to the ones we are to protect. They record short messages too. The main use is to lead us. That's why we were following a butterfly. It had an amazing sense of how to maneuver with us behind it being able to follow and it was really fast so that we could flash step behind it.

We silently followed at a good speed with our flash steps getting us there faster. It was still a long journey. After a few hours or so, it started to get dark. I heard Mikomi scream. It was panicked and enraged at the same time. I went faster and past the butterfly so I could get to her scream.

"RAPE!" I knew it was just her best attempt to get someone to listen, but I became panicked anyways. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"MIKOMI!"

"MIYAKO!" I jumped through the trees separating me from her and saw a horrible sight. "This guy is doing some crazy stuff!"

"He's trying to marry you while you're chained up!"

"I can see that!"

"I'll get you out!"

"You won't succeed. I've waited too long for this day."

"Captain, why are you here? Renji, you came too?"

"Shut up Watanube. It looks like you're in a tight place."

"No. That totally went over my head. I'm so glad you're here of I would have thought that I was as free as a bird," she said sarcastically.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"You're the one that wanted me kidnapped!"

"Mikomi!"

"Rukia, you shouldn't be here!"

"I came to help save you."

"Yeah, but this guy and Chiyuhime want to kill you, Renji, and Captain."

"Oh. They're still mad about that."

"Well duh! Who wouldn't be? Nevermind! Just kill this jerk!"

"Don't order them around."

"Dammit," Mikomi snapped out.

"Let Mikomi go or suffer the consequences," I ordered him.

"You can try to take her back. You will fail."

"Why the hell did you bring Hanataro? He could get hurt! Are you out of your mind? I don't want him to get hurt!"

"Just shut up already!" Mikomi fell silent. She was doing what he said! "You can wait for just a few minutes. I have to finish something. Kiss me girl."

Mikomi pursed her lips. She glared at him and then I saw a powerful electric pulse course through her body. She bit back screams as she pulled against her chains from the pain she felt. She went crazy with jerking at it.

"Fine. You no longer have to kiss me." The shock disappeared and she stopped moving. "I'll kiss you instead." Her head slowly went up and he grabbed her chin, forcing a kiss upon her.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE HER!"

"I don't like it when I'm interrupted. Stop talking," he said to me. I couldn't talk at all. There was no choice of disobeying like Mikomi did. "Come on out Chiyuhime. We will be together now."

"Of course," replied a woman that suddenly appeared in front of Mikomi. So that was Chiyuhime. "Can we let Mikomi go now?" she asked, moving to Mikomi's side.

"No," he answered, stabbing his broken sword into Mikomi. "Scream all you want. You can talk and scream now too. I just gave a killing blow on your friend."

"MIKOMI! Hanataro, what does Hisagomaru do again?"

"I can use him to heal wounds and release them in. WAH!" I threw Hanataro to Mikomi.

"Fix her!"

"What? You want to fix her?"

"How dare you hurt Mikomi! I can't believe you attempted to kill her! I told you not to! I care about that girl! You controlled me into thinking I loved you back when we were soul reapers! I have always hated you!"

"Now Chiyuhime, you should calm down. We don't want your blood lust to get out of control."

"Shut up! You are the only one who has blood that I lust for! I want your blood to drip off of my blade and soak into the earth! I will show you what happens when someone hurts my special person! Mikomi is special to me and you will pay for what you've done to her! I can't kill you unless she is wielding me, but I can try!"

"You need a soul reaper to kill me? How far you've gone back amazes me. You're weak now Chiyuhime."

"Shut up! I am not weak! Mikomi and I are partners! We are meant to work together! I help her! She helps me!"

"Chiyuhime, you will love me once again! You will kill that girl and everyone else that tries to keep us apart!" Chiyuhime turned to look at Mikomi. Mikomi coughed a little and blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. I was pissed off! How dare he hurt Mikomi!

"Chiyuhime, please," Mikomi whispered. In that moment, I saw the Arisu Fukui I had always strived to protect.

"I see," Chiyuhime said. She faced the man and raised the zanpakto that represented her. "It doesn't work on zanpaktos. Even if it did, it wouldn't work on me. Mikomi is the one that saved me from your control before. She could definitely do it again with no trouble. Prepare to meet your match!"

"I'm not going to let you kill him alone," I snarled.

"We won't either," Byakuya said in his cold voice. "It was our job to kill him and we have to fix it. We have to kill him."

"Yes Captain," Renji said.

"Yes Brother," agreed Rukia.

"You won't be alone in this fight. As long as you keep your eyes locked on him as a target," Byakuya told Chiyuhime.

"Of course. I will for Mikomi. Hanataro, there are keys to the locks of her chains in the hideout that's hidden underground. Use those if you manage to heal her before we finish this fight."

"Right!"

"I don't even need to order you to win this fight. You will all die here!"

"Just try to kill us. I will bury you," Chiyuhime said in a low voice. She could be kinda scary.

She made the first move. She pulled out the zanpakto that rested on her hip in the same place Mikomi always wore her. She dashed forward and tried to stab him through the heart. He dodged so she brought her knee into his side and hit his head with her hilt, using that as a pivoting point to land directly behind him and try to slice him in half. He jumped up and grabbed her by the kimono she wore, throwing her across the clearing and straight into a tree.

"Hikari Engimono," I shouted. "It's time to show the enemy your light," I whispered as my zanpakto glowed bright against the dark forest.

It brought light to every nook and cranny before dying down to show my glowing blade that had a golden hilt and a small chain attached to the end I usually used to swing lower than I could normally. It was a beautiful blade. I glared at the man while Chiyuhime tried to recover from being thrown into the tree. She made a dent in it with her body so for the moment it was up to us.

I used Hikari Engimono to blind him with the light since that was the main purpose of my blade. Renji used Zabimaru to capture him in a hold while Rukia used her Sode no Shirayuki. When he, somehow, survived it, Byakuya used his Senbonzakura. He dodged it by another miracle. Chiyuhime finally rejoined us.

"He's gotten stronger. These attacks are doing damage, but he's pushing through them." She started to glow after that and disappeared from beside us.

"Create fissures in the earth and control it, Chiyuhime!" I had never been so happy to hear that phrase in my life.

"You I may have to order again."

"Just try it," Mikomi said with a smirk on her face and Chiyuhime in her hand. I had never seen that determination in her eyes before.

"Attack the one that healed you," he demanded.

"You're funny if you think I will. I am a noble. I don't take orders from scum like you. I give them. Now, bow before me," she said in a cold voice.

"You act like you can get me to do what you want. I will give you resisting my orders, but I refuse to do as you ask."

"You can die then." She stabbed Chiyuhime into the ground and hung her head while the ground shook. "Prepare to die," she said while looking up at him with cold eyes. The ground parted under him and crushed together tightly, squeezing his body and making his screams of pain fill the forest.

"I won't die from this," he choked out with blood that flowed out of his mouth.

"Maybe not," Chiyuhime said, appearing as a woman beside Mikomi again.

"We have a back-up plan though. We aren't stupid," Mikomi said with a grin. "Hanataro, if you will."

"He can't fight, what's he going to do?" I asked.

Mikomi and Chiyuhime moved our group out of the way. Hanataro raised his scalpel and brought it down, releasing the biggest blast of energy I have ever seen. My jaw dropped at the amount of the forest he destroyed, plus the smoking spot of the ground that had held the guy.

"That was amazing," I whispered.

"I killed someone," Mikomi whispered in a small voice. "I actually killed someone." She dropped to her knees with wide eyes.

"Technically, you didn't give the finishing blow."

"I'm the reason he died. I held him still for the attack." I knelt beside her and observed that tears were filling her eyes, even after the man kidnapped her and tried to make her kill Hanataro.

"Arisu," I whispered, realizing what had happened. She wasn't the soul reaper I had befriended, but the kind noble I had always protected. "Listen to me. It's not your fault. He needed to die. You helped us to serve justice on an evil and horrible man. We owe you our lives. Without you, we would have died."

"I still helped to kill someone." She looked at me while the tears spilled over and hugged me while she sobbed. "I had to kill someone! What have I become?"

"Hush Arisu. I'm here. It wasn't that bad," I whispered as I held her.

"Mikomi, I have to say one thing to you." She looked back at Chiyuhime and sniffed. "Thank you. Now I'm free of that constant bloodlust and I am no longer loving a horrible man. I won't have to lie to you anymore. We can be regular partners again."

"That doesn't help. I killed someone."

"It was the most horrible man in existence. I'm happy you freed me from his control and his bloodlust washing over me every day. You no longer have to stop me from wanting to have blood on my blade anymore. I'm so happy about it. I have you to thank as well Hanataro."

"I was just happy to help! It was Mikomi's idea! I'm glad I was able to help with it!"

"Hanataro, how are you so normal now? After what we did, I'm a mess. You're still yourself."

"I guess that's because I did that to protect my friends. I was finally able to protect my friends and they didn't have to protect me instead. Plus that man was horrible. He was trying to kill everyone. He even tried to kill you so I'm happy I was able to help out, even if I had to kill him."

"I guess I didn't think about it like that. He tried to kill me and all of my friends. It had to happen so I could save them. Hanataro, you're right. You're right!" Mikomi jumped up and almost tackled Hanataro to the ground with a hug.

"Mikomi, we should head back when you finish hugging Hanataro," I told her with a smile.

"Let me change." She released her hold on Hanataro and ran inside the hideout thing to change.

We had my little Mikomi back. My little Arisu. She was safe. And I had Renji to be mine as well. It was a good night for me.

_They saved her! She's alive! Ladeedadeeda! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own everything else actually. Have an awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	36. Chapter 36

**BMW**

**Chapter 36: She's back. Get Together Already!**

"Hanataro," I said to the little guy while we were working one day.

"Yes Miyako?" he asked happily.

"Why are you so smiley today?"

"We got Mikomi back!"

"I know. It was like two weeks ago though. I'm not even super happy anymore. There has to be more to it. Did you make a move on her?"

"WH-WH-WHAT?"

"Did you make a move on Mikomi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you making a move to go out with Mikomi."

"N-no! I-I didn't do that!"

"Oh. I'm no longer interested in your happy smiley day then."

"What?"

"What do you expect Hanataro? I've been waiting for you two to get together for quite some time! She's back. Just get together already! We're waiting!"

"We?"

"Yes. There's me of course. Then we also have Renji, Rukia, the kiddos from the World of the Living, Mikomi's parents, her ex-fiancé and his wife, Chiyuhime, and half the security force of the Fukui family."

"What?"

"We're all waiting on you to make a move."

"Why?"

"We know you like her."

"Wh-what? N-no! B-besides, even if I did," he said, trailing off.

"She would love you forever and ever and visit you every day and hug you and kiss you and make you happy?"

"What?" he asked in a squeaky voice. It would have been real cute if Mikomi were there too because she would use that same voice.

"Miyako and Hanataro, we need your help with some patients. It seems that Mikomi Watanube accidentally hurt Renji Abarai again." I gave a gentle laugh.

"That sounds like something she would do. I wonder what she did this time. Come on Hanataro. Try not to blush while talking to her unless you're going to just get together already."

"M-Miyako, please stop."

"Ok. Just come on." I followed the person that got us to the room where Renji was laying in the bed and glaring at an apologizing Mikomi.

"I can't believe you did this to me!"

"I'm sorry! If you had used Zabimaru to stay up it wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't opened the ground from under me it wouldn't have happened!"

"I'm sorry! Chiyuhime told me to!"

"Well now I'm mad at her too! You don't always have to listen to her ya know!"

"Well I'm sorry for thinking she could stop it before it crushed you. She hasn't had much practice with that attack Renji. Be nice to her. You're so mean to my poor Mikomi." Chiyuhime hugged Mikomi and I looked at what she did to Renji.

"Hey Chiyuhime, hands off. She's mine and he's mine. These two are all mine. Go find your own."

"She's my master!"

"Don't care. Hanataro and I have to get to work."

"She's my master so she's mine!" I looked at Chiyuhime and grinned.

"I want her and you want her. How about we give her to Hanataro instead?" I asked casually.

"Miyako, I'm not an item you can just give away! I belong to neither of you if you think that I am an item! Is that clear?"

"Yes," we said together. I gave Renji a peck on the cheek before peeling away the top half of his uniform.

"MY EYES," Mikomi screamed running from the room.

"Master, come back!" Chiyuhime ran after Mikomi, causing me to chuckle.

"That girl is funny. I'm sad she hurt my dear Renji though. Are you ok?"

"She crushed me in the ground. What do you think?"

"You're fine."

"Miyako, I'm serious!"

"I know. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"If you want to lighten the mood, make Hanataro just get with Mikomi already."

"I already tried. It didn't work."

"So maybe we should focus on Mikomi. She is the bolder one."

"I think she may turn into Arisu if we try to make her make a move on Hanataro."

"Where did Hanataro go?"

"I don't know. But if we make her make a move on Hanataro, she may get embarrassed and not be able to talk at all. She used to be real quiet before she was Mikomi and experienced being happy, hyper, and outgoing."

"I see. They need to just get together already so that she can bug him instead of me."

"I know Renji. I know."

_That's just to show the pressure they're putting on the two to get together. So yeah. I don't own Bleach or its characters, but everything else is mine. So yeah. Have an awesomnessedissness day/night!_


	37. Chapter 37

**BMW**

**Chapter 37: Pushing**

"Miyako, stop it," Mikomi whined to Miyako. I grinned.

"It really would help things out."

"Rukia, stop it," she whined to me. Miyako grinned.

"It's the best way Mikomi."

"Miyako!"

"She's right."

"Rukia!"

"Do it."

"Miyako!"

"Do it."

"Rukia!"

"Do it," we said together.

"Guys!" We both started to laugh.

"We'll stop. Well, I have to go to work," I said.

"I have work too! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" When Mikomi shouted that, we were safe. That allowed me to go to squad four with Miyako to talk to Hanataro and push him to make the move on Mikomi since she wasn't going to.

!

"Wh-what?"

"How many times has Mikomi told you not to stutter?" Miyako asked in a teasing way to Hanataro's panicked reaction.

"I-I can't h-help it." He looked down as his already dark blush became even darker. "You want me to," he started after looking away. He gulped before finishing by saying, "to ask her out on a date. I'm too nervous to even say it while looking at you. I can't ask her."

"Aw! Hana-kun! No wonder why Mikomi thinks you're so cute!"

"M-Miyako, please," he begged. Miyako and I grinned at him.

"You can write her a love letter," I told him.

"I'll hand deliver it to her." Hanataro's eyes flitted over to us and then he turned away.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go. I have work to do right now." He started to try to leave.

"Hanataro, I know you already finished all of your duties for today," Miyako told him. He froze and then slowly turned to face us again. "Don't lie to us."

"I'll do the illustrations for it!"

"I can't write Mikomi a love letter. I won't know how to."

"I'll help you," Miyako offered.

"I will too." He blushed and tried to appear smaller as if that would make us stop.

"I can't do it. I can't write her a love letter. I won't know how to write it. Then I won't be able to put my feelings and thoughts into the right words. I just can't do it." He wasn't the way he used to be. Mikomi had caused changes in him and he didn't even realize it.

"Then you can tell us what you think and we can word it better," Miyako suggested.

"That's a great idea Miyako! You can do that! You should do that!"

"I can't," he said quietly. I could barely hear him with how quiet it was.

"Why not?" I asked with a frown.

"Because I don't want to mess things up. I don't mind keeping things the way they are now." After he said that, we let him leave and turned to each other.

"His reasoning for not writing her a love note is the same reasoning she has for not asking him out on a date or telling him about how she feels about him," I told Miyako. She nodded with a frown.

"Because of the reason, there is no way we can get them to do anything towards the relationship. Maybe we can. We can set them up without them knowing."

"What do you mean Miyako?"

"Come on. We have to get to work."

"Miyako!"

"Rukia!"

"Just tell me!"

"Just come on!" She grabbed me by the wrist and started to run with me. This would be fun, or not.

_I'm finally back! I'm getting towards the end. The relationship won't actually have a whole lot of time in the story, but it will be in there at least. I finally got past writer's block and sickness and school work. Finally! I'm sorry for the long wait. So anyways, I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Mikomi and Miyako. Thank you for reading this! Have an awesomenessedissness day/night!_


	38. Chapter 38

**BMW**

**Chapter 38: It's a date?**

I smiled at Mikomi as she walked up. She looked a little annoyed at the fact that she had to dress formally and have nice hair just to meet with us yet again. The only time she didn't have to dress formally and have nice hair to leave her family estate was when she was leaving as a member of squad six instead of a noble. She forced a smile on her face when we approached her.

"Hello Rukia. Hello Miyako. I am here for our night of fun."

"It's going to be so much fun," Miyako gushed beside me.

"I fail to see how," Mikomi answered. That meant she was being watched.

"Katsuro, just go home! I'm the one that protects her!"

"I came to ask if you could keep me out of the estate for a few hours," he said to Miyako.

"Why?"

"Because Mrs. Fukui is going crazy. She is having mood swings or something. It's scary in there."

"I get it. Just chill out and hang with Rukia."

"Miyako, why am I stuck with him?"

"Because I said so. Come on. Do it. Do it for our fun night."

"Fine," I said after a sigh.

"Miyako, there you are. Why did you want to see me?" Renji asked while walking up.

"For a date silly!"

"Well now I'm going to look like a fifth wheel on my birthday," Mikomi said with a pout.

"Come on. We have a surprise waiting for our birthday girl!" Mikomi perked up at Miyako's words.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. You could see the childish wonder in her eyes.

"Yes," Miyako answered. "Come on."

Miyako took Mikomi by the hand and took her into the restaurant we were gathered outside of. Once inside, I blindfolded Mikomi and we took her to the table that had Hanataro, who was also blindfolded. I walked to stand behind Hanataro.

"On the count of three, I'm taking off your blindfold," I said. "Prepare to be surprised. One. Two. Three." Miyako and I both pulled off the blindfolds and the two that had them stared at each other. "It's a date," I told them while we snuck off to nearby tables.

"A date?" Mikomi asked nervously while looking down.

"I-I'm sorry for being the one you're on a date with! I'm sure they could have found someone better," Hanataro immediately said, looking down as well. Mikomi slowly looked up and cocked her head to the side curiously with a blush painting her cheeks.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes. Better. I know that you probably would have liked someone stronger, better looking, and more talented. I'm just clumsy and uncoordinated."

"That's not true!" Mikomi looked down with embarrassment showing on her face. Hanataro looked at her in the same way she had just looked at him.

"What?" he asked her quietly.

"You're more than just clumsy and uncoordinated. You're strong in your own ways and the talent shows in your work. You're one of the best members of Squad Four."

"Hey," Miyako shouted. Mikomi just ignored her and continued.

"As for better looking, even if looks were a big part of what I thought about, no one could beat you there."

"O-oh," Hanataro replied while joining Mikomi with looking down.

* * *

><p>"So how exactly does security for the Fukui family work?" I asked Katsuro since Mikomi and Hanataro were still too nervous to talk to each other.<p>

"Just talk," Miyako shouted before Katsuro could answer. A number of people turned to look.

"This is why I told you not to force me to ask him on a date! I knew it would get weird and I really didn't want anything to get messed up between us! I was willing to stay as just friends for that!" More people turned to look.

"Miyako was trying to get you to ask me on a date?" Hanataro asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Y-yeah. I was too nervous to try," Mikomi replied. He looked at her with shock.

"You were too nervous to ask me on a date? Why would you be nervous about that?"

"Because I really like you Hanataro, but I also don't want to ruin things between us. I mean, we can stay as friends, right? I don't want to lose you because I was forced into admitting my feelings by being tricked into this date you don't want to be on." Mikomi stood. "Don't answer that. I'll just go."

"No!" Hanataro stood and grabbed Mikomi's wrist just as she turned to leave. By now, the whole restaurant was watching the two.

"What is it?" Mikomi asked with her head down. Hanataro moved to stand in front of her before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"We can't stay friends. Mikomi. Mikomi? Mikomi please stop."

The shock I felt was at an amazing level. Miyako looked like she was ready to scream. Renji's jaw was hanging down. Katsuro was sitting across from me with wide eyes set on Hanataro. Everyone else was murmuring. Mikomi was sliding down in Hanataro's arms. It was obvious she was no longer standing. Hanataro knelt with her.

"What?" she asked in a lifeless voice.

"We can't stay friends unless you deny what I am about to ask." Mikomi cautiously looked at Hanataro with teary eyes.

What is it?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Shock times two. I now owe Miyako money. We made bets on who would ask who out. I am ashamed that we did, but it doesn't change that fact. I looked over at Renji handing money over to a smirking Miyako. Katsuro sighed and started to pull out money. I followed his actions before walking with him to Miyako and giving her the money.

"Thank you," she told us while counting the money and leaning back. I looked over at Mikomi staring at Hanataro with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

"What?" she finally asked. "Did I really hear you right?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Hanataro repeated.

"Yes!"

Mikomi jumped into Hanataro's waiting arms and knocked him onto his back from his kneeling position. In a second, Miyako was blocking Mikomi from everyone's view with a tablecloth she had snatched somewhere. Just because we couldn't see didn't mean we couldn't hear. They were obviously happy since Mikomi was giggling and Hanataro is the one that asked.

"I'm glad you said yes."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I've been wanting to ask you about it, but I was always too nervous to talk to you about it and I didn't want to make things weird. If I made things weird, it would just ruin our friendship. Our friendship is really important to me so I," Mikomi rambled. She stopped for some reason.

"Way to go Hanataro! You kissed her! That's great!" Miyako let us know what happened. She didn't leave us in the dark.

"Miyako," Mikomi whined.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not that. It's just that I don't know where I put my stuff."

"Oh. I think you left it at home."

"Oh. Ok. Everything's fine then." Miyako threw the table cloth into the air and it landed on a nearby table, covering everything on it perfectly and neatly. Hanataro and Mikomi were sitting again and holding each other.

"Awwwwwwww," said almost everyone in the restaurant, me included.

"Mikomi," Hanataro suddenly said, moving back.

"What?" she asked him. He pulled out a slim box.

"Happy birthday." She took it carefully and opened it, curiosity being the most prominent trait in her at the moment. She pulled out a book and started to flip through it before grinning and almost tackling Hanataro again.

"Thank you Hanataro! I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would."

"What's the book?" Miyako asked. Mikomi held it up and Miyako took it and started to look. "A picture album of your greatest moments we were able to take pictures of," Miyako said with a voice that said how sweet she found it.

"Awwwwwwww," chorused the majority of the restaurant again. They really were a cute couple.

_That's it for now. Another update! Yay! They're together! Yay! I got there! Now then, I don't own Bleach or its characters. In this chapter, I own the other half of named characters and the unnamed characters that were barely mentioned. Have an awesomenessedissness day/night! _


	39. Chapter 39

**BMW**

**Chapter 39: Now What?**

Miyako and I stood in silence. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. I mimicked her action. This was the twenty-seventh time we had done so in the past hour. Eventually, I just sighed and decided it was time to repeat the question that got us here.

"Now what?" I asked Miyako.

"I don't know! We spent so much time plotting on how to get Mikomi and Hanataro together that we don't have anything to do anymore! It's driving me crazy!"

"I know." We fell silent and started to think again.

!

**New POV**

I sat in my chair and stared at the ceiling. I had the itching feeling that the woman I both loved and hated was going to come by at any second. Ok. I don't hate her. She just gets on my nerves on purpose. Anyways, she came by and pouted in front of my desk.

"What is it Miyako?" I asked while moving to sit up. She moved to stand by me and kissed me before pouting again.

"Now what?" she asked. "Mikomi and Hanataro are together. She can protect herself and Hanataro can take care of her if she needs it. I don't know what to do."

"You'll think of something." I pulled her down into my lap and held her. "I know you can figure it out. If anyone can, it's you."

"Thanks Renji."

"Of course Miyako." I pecked her lips and then put my forehead against hers and smiled at her.

!

**New POV**

The silence was glorious! I don't believe that I have felt this amazing since I met Mikomi. She got a boyfriend and now she is no longer bothering me. She's serious when I need her to be. Other than that, she sits silently and daydreams about the boy. It's amazing, but a little bit too quiet. I guess I do miss her bothering me sometimes.

I looked out the window after realizing this. Mikomi was sitting under a tree with a blissful smile on her lips. Renji and Miyako had just left the office together, though I'm unsure as to what Miyako was doing in here anyways. That is aside from the point. Mikomi was just sitting under a tree and staring at the leaves above her head with that blissful smile on her face. She was silent.

"Now what?" I asked, wondering what to do to keep myself busy during her silence.

!

**New POV**

I was at Orihime's party to celebrate Hanataro and his girlfriend finally getting together, though they were both busy for months so we were celebrating without them since it took them long enough. I was here because Rukia dragged me along with her. Uryu was here because he liked Orihime. Chad was here because he was invited. I have no idea why Rukia is here, but she is and she pulled me along. Now I'm just holding her while sitting against a wall.

"Now what?" she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Now what?" she repeated. "I've spent so much time trying to get those two together with Miyako that now I can't do anything with her because that was the most recent basis of our friendship."

"You'll stay friends. Just find another couple that needs you to help them get together. You'll be fine." She smacked me. "Ow."

"It's not a joke Ichigo!"

"I know! I was making a suggestion!"

"It sounded like a joke!" We argued, but we cared.

!

**New POV**

It happened. My precious Mikomi was no longer single. She was with a boy! It would have been horrible, had it not been Hanataro Yamada. He may have been a simple soul reaper that couldn't fight, but he was pleasant and he cared a great deal for Mikomi. The two have been dating for a good amount of time. I still find it hard to believe. My daughter is dating a boy that is pleasant and that knows exactly how to act. He is much better than the nobles my wife tried to make Mikomi marry. I'm happier this way. As I think about the two on their picnic, I don't want them to change anything, but I have a feeling that it will.

"Now what?" I groaned as I tried to ignore the feeling I had.

!

**New POV**

My work was done. I got Mikomi and Hanataro together. They are on a picnic to celebrate their ten month anniversary. I'm bored. Renji is off doing something important, or so he said. Rukia and I still don't know what to do together. It was just me laying down in pure boredom until they got back.

"Now what?" I said after a sigh.

!

**New POV**

I smiled at Hanataro after we got everything set up. He lowered me to the ground by his hold on my hands and then sat beside me. We leaned over to each other and shared a wonderful kiss. We pulled away with smiles on our faces.

"This is great Hanataro! It was such a great idea to come out here for our picnic today!"

"I know. I chose this spot for the beautiful view we would get. I was hoping you would like it. After all, it is our anniversary today."

"That's why we're out here, isn't it? To celebrate?"

"Exactly. I spent three days trying to find the perfect spot."

"Aw! Hanataro, that's so sweet! To think I just put in a few hours of work on the food. Then you helped me pack it when you got there and you carried everything here since you grabbed it while I was getting Chiyuhime and my shoes." I looked over at our zanpaktos leaning against a nearby tree with a slight smile at my own zanpakto. He gave a cute laugh.

"I didn't want you to be the one carrying the basket and the blanket. I should be the one to do it. Let's eat."

"Ok Hanataro."

I smiled and opened the basket. I reached in and pulled out the first plate I had in there. On top of the food was a ring. I picked it up after setting down the plate and looked at it in awe.

"Hanataro, I found a prize inside the basket!" He laughed softly and I looked at him just before he started to talk. I got him to stop stuttering when he was nervous, but now he talks fast when he's nervous so this is what I heard,

"Mikomi, ILOVEYOUSOMUCHANDIWANTTOSPENDOURLIVESTOGETHERANDCO NTINUETOLOVEYOUUNTILTHEEND! IWILLDOANYTHINGFORYOU, THATINCLUDESGIVINGMYOWNLIFEFORYOURS! WILLYOUMARRYME?" he shouted. I stared at him blankly.

"Hanataro, I didn't understand that. Take a deep breath and then try again. This time, go slower."

"Mikomi, I love you. I will do anything so that we can stay together for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" he asked, leaving out a lot so he wouldn't get too nervous with a big speech. I smiled and knocked him over with a mixture of hugs and kisses.

"Of course," I answered between kisses.

"I'm so happy you said yes," he replied between the kisses that followed my answer. We paused so he could put the ring on my finger.

I was straddling him since I knocked him over. That caused a smile to cross my face. I remembered a situation because of this. It reminded me of the time I was straddling him after I forced him into his recliner and I was conducting research on him and how he acted towards me to see if he liked me. He observed my smile.

"Now what?" he asked me cautiously.

"Now I do what I did to you in your recliner that one day, except this time, we actually kiss."

I planted my lips against his and he soon swept me away in a kiss. It was amazing, though we ended up laying side-by-side and not doing anything like the recliner incident, just sharing sweet kisses. We eventually ate our food and then returned to laying side-by-side and sharing the sweetest kisses anyone will ever know until we packed up after what seemed like too short a time and went back to tell everyone the amazing news.

!

I smiled at everyone I had gathered. I had even gotten our friends from the World of the Living in here, all of them. Those that weren't here during my false alarm wedding were shocked by the soul society, but I didn't give them much time to pay attention to it since I was so excited.

I got everyone's attention. They all had their eyes locked on Hanataro and me. I smiled and took Hanataro's hand in mine. I had to tell them. It was just so exciting that I couldn't say anything. I guess Hanataro found his voice first since he was able to speak before me.

"Mikomi and I have a great announcement," he told them with a smile on his cute face. I could feel myself blush at the same time he did for our news.

"We're getting married," we said together. Silence for twenty minutes since everyone is stunned.

"Now what?" Miyako cried suddenly.

"What? Miyako, what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's so much we need to discuss that will change! Help me!"

"Miyako, I'm so confused by what you're doing right now!" She ran to Renji and started crying into his shoulder before pulling him away. "Miyako! Wait! Come back! I'm so confused! Miyako! Mika!"

"Ok. So is anyone else going to burst into unexplainable tears?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up Itchy-chan. It's very emotional for her. I was always dependent on her, even as Mikomi Watanube, kick ass soul reaper."

"Language!"

"Sorry Mom." I smiled at my ex-fiancé and his now pregnant wife. "Looking good," I told them with a smile.

"You're not going to make him sit five feet away from you at your wedding like you tried when you and I were getting married, right?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Shut up." I looked out the way that Miyako had left in with a sad look on my face. She was my best friend and she just left.

"Mikomi, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Miyako just left. I don't know why and it's sad that she did."

"Don't worry about it. She still cares about you."

"That's not what this is about. I got engaged and my best friend left."

"I know. I'm sorry that she did."

"I guess I'll just have to go on without her." I said that, but I kept standing there, staring straight ahead, waiting for Miyako to come back. She eventually did and hugged me right away.

"I'm so sorry Mikomi. I was just a bit overwhelmed because I won't be your protector if you're married. Then you get a special protector. I have an important question for you about our friendship."

"What is it?"

"Now what?"

"I refuse a special protector so that you will have been my one and only protector and we stay best friends," I answered without hesitation.

"You thought all this through?"

"Yeah. It's amazing what you can think of when you're just staring straight ahead for two and a half hours."

"I wasn't even gone for a full hour."

"I know. We're just using that time because I said so."

"Ok Mikomi." I smiled and hugged Miyako again.

"Let's go mingle."

"Ok Mikomi." We joined everyone else and talked and had fun. That's when I took Hanataro's hand and made sure we would stay together for the rest of our lives.

_That's it. That's all there is. I finished everything. I did the big evil mastermind and the love story. I got it all. Oh! And Chiyuhime gets to attend the wedding as a soul instead of a zanpakto. It's nice for her. Anyways, that's all there is. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I never have and I never will. It's probably a good thing I don't though. I own Mikomi, Miyako, Mikomi's mom. Mikomi's dad, Mikomi's ex-fiancé, and his wife. Thank you so much for reading and for your continued support! It was really great to have all of that from you! Thank you! Have an awesomnessedissness day/night!_


End file.
